Amor Inmortal
by Amiu
Summary: Lo único que puede atravesar el tiempo y el espacio es el amor, y aún más, la inmortalidad.
1. El Nacimiento de la Luna Nueva

**Amor Inmortal**

**Capitulo 1: el nacimiento de la luna nueva**

Amanecio con los resplandecientes rayos del sol alumbrandolo todos los rincones de una gran montaña. En las grandes alturas de una montaña se encontraba una pequeña villa, con un gran palacio, en donde varios seres despertaban con la ayuda de Helios, el dios del sol.

Unas jóvenes en una habitación algo oscura estaban haciendo su trabajo.

Buenos dias, señorita Izayoi

Izayoi: buenos dias Ariadna

Como se siente hoy, señorita?

Ahh…mucho mejor. No ha venido Inutaishou?

No señorita, el dios de la luna no ha venido aun. Dicen los guardianes que sigue en su mision con el dios de la media luna, el señor Sesshomaru

Entiendo….avisale al guardian Totosai que cuando llegue venga a mi habitación.

Si señorita, enseguida.

Y haciendo una reverencia, se marcho.

- Inutaisho…vuelve pronto…

En un taller del lugar…

Señor Totosai

Que sucede?

Señor, afuera esta una ninfa de la diosa de la flor de cerezo, Izayoi, Dice que tiene que darle un mensaje para el dios Inutaishou

Hazla pasar.

Ariadna: muy buenos dias, guardian Totosai

Dime Ariadna, cual es el mensaje?

Ariadna: la señorita Izayoi pide que cuando llegue el señor Inutaishou que vaya a su habitación

Entiendo. Gracias, puedes retirarte.

Totosai tenia mucho trabajo. Estaba haciendo dos espadas con unos colmillos que el señor Inutaishou le habia dado.

Parece que el dios de la luna nueva ha nacido…me pregunto que sorpresas nos traera?

En otra parte, en un bosque sagrado…

Aun no logro comprender por que me tragiste aquí…

Sesshomaru, te traje para decirte que tu entrenamiento ha terminado.

Sesshomaru: pero ahora, cual es mi mision?

Escuchar las plegarias de los mortales, y ayudarlos en sus problemas y dificultades, como el dios de la media luna que eres

Los humanos son solo seres despreciables, que andan destruyendo lo mas hermoso que le hemos dado, quemando bosques, peleandose entre ellos. Padre, hasta hubo algunos que nos insultaban!

Y tu tienes que perdonarlos por ser tan ignorantes. Los humanos, hijo, son mas ignorantes y testarudos que nosotros los dioses, y nuestro deber es hacerles comprender que no es asi, y apoyarlos para que se den cuenta de que no somos malos. O los vas a dejar a la deriva solo porque hay unos que no creen en nosotros, y otros que sufren suplicando nuestra ayuda?

No, padre.

Se en que piensas, que deben ser castigados, y lo son hijo. En el momento de ignorarnos, sus destinos estan en manos de la ninfa del viento, Kagura, y la ninfa del vacio, Kanna. Su alma es atrapada por siempre en el inframundo por el dios Naraku. Pero sabes algo mas? Los mortales que no son salvados por nosotros, pierden tambien su alma en el inframundo, y eso es algo que debemos impedir.

Si padre, lo siento. Volveremos al monte de las animas?

Si hijo, quizas Izayoi a florecido un nuevo capullo.

Entiendo. El es tu nueva mision

Lo es, asi como tu lo fuiste. Volvamos

El gran palacio se encontraba un poco silencioso, cuando se escucharon unas trompetas y unos gritos de aclamacion.

Se acerca el gran dios de la luna y el dios de la media luna, el señor Inutaishou y el señor Sesshomaru!

Inutaishou: voy unos momentos a la herreria

Al llegar.

Totosai: oh, mi señor Inutaishou – dijo con una reverencia – volvio.

Si. Dime Totosai, como van las espadas?

Van muy bien mi señor. Las hice como usted me pidio.

Muy bien. Alguna noticia?

Si mi señor. La señorita Izayoi dio a luz al dios de la luna nueva. Todos en la villa han estado festejando. Pero la ninfa de las flores, Ariadna, me pidio que usted fuera a ver personalmente a la diosa Izayoi.

Ahora mismo voy, gracias Totosai.

Entra en una habitación, en donde la luz de la luna estaba ausente por la luna nueva. Un hombre fornido, de ojos dorados y pelo plateado se acercaba a un rincón del lugar, el cual estaba lleno de velas aromaticas y unos cuantos petalos de cerezo. El hombre se acerco mas al escuchar una dulce melodía, hasta que vio a una mujer mesiendo a un pequeño bebe en brazos.

Izayoi…

La joven levanto la mirada, y le sonrio. Inutaishou se acerco hasta ella, mirando al bebe con mucha ternura. Vio que tenia su cabello plateado, y sabia que sus ojos tambien eran dorados. Inutaishou miro a Izayoi, dandole una gran sonrisa, y ella le devolvio otra muy dulce. Ella sabia que el estaba muy feliz. Ambos se dieron un dulce beso.

Al dia siguiente, se reunieron en el palacio todos los dioses, diosas, ninfas y guardianes para celebrar la llegada del pequeño dios. Las diosas lo miraban con ternura, estando el pequeño bebe en una cuna hecha de suaves y esponjosas nubes. Izayoi estaba junto a Inutaishou. Sesshomaru se acerco a ver a lo que seria su medio hermano, pero lo miro sin expresión alguna, mientras el pequeño bebe lo miraba con aquellos pequeños ojos dorados.

Pero dinos, Izayoi, como lo has llamado?

Izayoi miro a Inutaishou.

Inutaishou: se llama Inuyasha…

La celebración seguia, cuando de repente, una humareda de veneno aparecio entre ellos, dejando salir a lo que seria un dios, pero parecia mas un demonio. Tenia los ojos color purpura oscuro, cabello negro, un poco largo y grasoso, y la piel palida y tersa. Todos los presentes lo miraban con algo de ira, pero el solo sonreia, hasta que se dirijio a las principales personas del lugar.

Oh! Intaishou! Gran dios de la luna! Es un gusto volver a verte

Inutaishou no mostro ninguna expresión, solo se lo quedo mirando con ira. Naraku sonrio.

E Izayoi, la hermosa dama, diosa de la flor de cerezo… - dijo, tomandole la mano besandosela

Inutaishou: que hacer aquí, Naraku?

Naraku: vaya, Inutaishou, parece como si mi presencia no fuera bienvenida aquí.

Sesshomaru: nunca lo fue.

Naraku lo miro con algo de odio, pero logro contenerse.

Vaya, y aquí tenemos al dios de la media luna. No pareces muy feliz, Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: eres despreciable Naraku.

Lo se, causo ese efecto…

No lo digo por tu rango, sino porque eres un maldito y asqueroso hibrido.

Todos los presentes callaron. Naraku no respondio, solo sonrio con ironia.

sarcastico, asi es tu hijo Inutaishou…pero ya veo que no es el unico que tienes… - se acerco mas a la pequeña cuna de nubes – y aquí tenemos al pequeño dios de la luna nueva, Inuyasha. Vaya, me pregunto, que poderes tendra?

Naraku iba a tocar a Inuyasha, pero el bebe le dio una descarga plateada de luz. Naraku saco rapidamente su mano al sentir dolor, y miro al bebe con odio. Inuyasha comenzo a llorar, e Izayoi lo tomo en brazos.

Izayoi: sera mejor que te vayas, Naraku – dijo, provocando poco a poco un tornado de petalos de cerezo, que iba a atacar a Naraku en cualquier momento.

Naraku: tranquila, Izayoi, ya me iba. Y cuiden de su pequeño engendro

Y después de eso, desaparecio en un tornado de veneno. Cuando ya todo estaba mas tranquilo, Inutaishou tomo en brazos a Inuyasha.

- Inutaishou: bueno pequeño, bien hecho lo que le hiciste a ese demonio, que se hace llamar dios. Se ve que vas a ser muy poderoso. Pero yo te tengo un regalo.

Inutaishou saca de su traje a un pequeño gatito de color crema, con rayas negras, que al abrir sus ojos, se podian apreciar que eran rojos. Al ver al pequeño bebe, comenzo a lamerlo, e Inuyasha lo abrazo tiernamente.

Esto, hijo mio, es un gato sagrado. Mas bien, es gata, se llama Kirara. Ella sera tu compañera.

El bebe Inuyasha rio, jugando con Kirara. Todo parecia estar en calma, pero nadie sabia lo que estaba a punto de suceder, que la oscuridad y la desgracia pronto cubriria no solo el monte de las animas en donde reinaban todos aquellos dioses, sino tambien la region que era imperiada por el monte de las animas, la region del Sengoku.


	2. Planes Malvados

**Capitulo 2: planes malvados**

En las profundidades del inframundo, se encontraba un demonio destruyendo todo lo que se encontraba en la habitación. Las ninfas del mal, Kanna y Kagura, lo observaban sin palabra.

Kagura: mi señor Naraku, no se ponga asi

Kanna: si, debe de tener algun plan, o me equivoco?

Naraku volteo a verlas, y apreciaron que sus ojos estaban como prendidos en fuego por la rabia que sentia, pero luego logro calmarse un poco, y comenzo a caminar de un lado a otro, pensativo.

Kanna y Kagura lo miraban, siempre serias, siempre inexpresivas.

Si, hay algo… Kanna! Tu eres la ninfa de la nada. Muestrame, este engendro, dios de la luna nueva, va a causar algun efecto negativo en mi?

Kanna se quedo callada, mirando su espejo, cuando momentos después le contesto.

Kanna: con el nacimiento de este nuevo dios, tu destino a cambiado, oh mi señor Naraku.

En que sentido?

Kanna: la diosa del resplandor y la purificación, hija de la diosa del dia y el dios de las estrellas, iba a ser su perdicion. Y ahora con el nacimiento del dios de la luna nueva, hijo del dios de la luna y la diosa de la flor de cerezo, todo cambia radicalmente. El, solo, es un ser poderoso, capaz de destruirte con un simple ataque, pero solo, sin su brillante esplendor, no es nada. Aun asi, si se reune con la diosa del resplandor y la purificación, la luz volvera a ambos, uniendolos en un solo sentimiento, destruyendote por completo.

Naraku quedo algo sorprendido, pero sonrio maliciosamente.

Bueno, no tengo de que preocuparme. La diosa del resplandor y la purificación esta muerta, gracias a ustedes dos.

Kanna y Kagura hicieron un leve movimiento de nerviosismo, pero no dijeron nada.

Naraku: lo que me queda es quitarle sus poderes al engendro de Inuyasha, y después matarlo. Luego ustedes se encargaran de eso. Pero, mi querida Kanna, que me dices de mi imperio sobre el monte de las animas?

Kanna volvio a mirar a su espejo, y luego volvio a reponder.

Con el nacimiento de la diosa del resplandor y la purificación se creo un nuevo objeto sagrado y poderoso; la Perla de Shikon.

Naraku: una perla? Y esa perla en que me ayudaria?

La perla te concedera tu maximo poder de oscuridad si logras volverla impura. Esta perla te puede ayudar a liberar a los siete guerreros que se encuentran atrapados bajo el mar Jellifish, encarcelados por el gran Inutaishou. Si los liberas, tu victoria de obtener el Monte de las Animas esta asegurado.

Y en donde encuentro esa perla?

La perla fue colocada en la caverna de Cristal, tras la cascada Myst, en el bosque de la region del Sengoku

Maldición! Un lugar sagrado…pero se de alguien que podra entrar…jajaja….

Kanna: pero recuerda la advertencia; si ambos dioses se unen por un mismo sentimiento, sera tu fin.

Eso ya lo veremos. Kagura, Kanna, vengan conmigo.

Las llevo a una habitación oscura, llena de pequeños frascos que emanaban humaredas de diferentes colores. Naraku agarro una de color transparente, algo burbujeante, y se las entrego

Kagura: que se supone que haremos con esto?

Naraku: no te pongas arrogante otra vez, Kagura, recuerda que tu me vendiste tu corazon.

Kagura trago dificultuosamente

Lo siento, mi señor Naraku

Asi esta mejor. Que me dicen de matar al dios de la luna nueva?

Kagura: eso es imposible, no se puede matar a un dios

Exactamente, pero a un mortal?

Naraku sarandeo la botella y las dejo en manos de Kagura.

Denle esto, y matenlo. Mas vale que lo hagan bien. Y tengan mucho cuidado. El palacio del monte de las animas es siempre vigilado por ninfas y guardianes.

Kagura y Kanna se fueron, montadas en la pluma de Kagura. Naraku mientras sonreia con satisfacción

Jajaja….ahora nada se interpondra en mi camino para destruir de una vez a Inutaishou, y tomar el poder del monte de las animas como dios supremo, con mis fieles siete guerreros…jajaja!


	3. La Luna Llora con Lágrimas de Pétalos

**Capitulo 3: la luna llora con lagrimas de petalos**

Era una habitación algo pequeña, pero bonita y acogedora. Dentro, todo se encontraba en calma, por los momentos…

Un pequeño bebe, casi recien nacido, dormia placidamente en una cuna de nubes, junto con una pequeña gatita sagrada.

De la nada, se sintio una corriente de aire frio, y una sombra. Un grito desgarrador se sintio por todo el lugar. Una llama, y un rugido.

Danza de las cuchillas!

Otro rugido, y todo habia pasado.

Inutaishou e Izayoi salieron corriendo en direccion a todo lo que sucedió, y encontraron todo el lugar destrozado.

Inutaishou: Kirara! Que paso aquí?

Izayoi: en donde esta Inuyasha?

La gata, transformada en una gran bestia, puso una expresión algo triste, y bajo la cabeza.

Noooo! Inuyashaaa!

Izayoi se puso a llorar en el pecho de su amado, mientras Inutaishou era llevado por la colera.

IIInuuuyaashaaa!

Mientras, mas abajo del lugar, se encontraba una mujer y una niña en una pluma con un bebe en brazos. Era luna llena, y todo el lugar parecia una tormenta de rayos plateados.

Kagura: Inutaishou esta furioso! Ha causado una tormenta lunar, y estamos por sufrir su ira!

Kanna: si no te apuras, no lograremos nada, y nos pasara lo mismo que nos paso con al diosa del resplandor y la purificación!

Kagura hacia lo que podia, pero un rayo de luz plateada las embistio, haciendo que cayeran al otro lado del bosque Dandellaion, el cual llevaba a la region del Sengoku.

Muy bien, tienes la pocion mortalizadora?

Kanna le tiende a Kagura la pequeña botella que Naraku les habia dado. Kagura la tomo, y se la empezo a dar al bebe, quien poco a poco perdia su brillo de plata.

Mira!

Se fijaron como las pequeñas orejas puntiagudas del bebe eran reemplazadas por unas de un perrito.

Se esta convirtiendo en hibrido. Vamos, un poco mas Kagura…

Eso intento…

Pero el bebe le dio un manotazo a Kagura, quien hizo que soltara la botella y se rompiera haciendo que el contenido se disolviera en el aire. Inuyasha comenzo a llorar

Tonta Kanna! Te dije que lo sostuvieras!

Alguien se acerca…

Ambas se encondieron tras un arbol, cuando vieron que aparecio un hombre con una cola marron, y detrás de el un pequeño niño que tendria como un año y medio de edad.

Quien es? Quien esta ahí?

El hombre parecia ser tambien un hibrido. Se acerco al bebe, y lo tomo en brazos.

Señor Jinengi, que es eso?

Parece…un bebe…

Mire! Tiene orejitas! Quizas el tambien sea un mitad demonio

Si…parece que si Miroku…

Jinengi vio que Inuyasha tenia un rosario de piedras negras con colmillos blancos, y una pequeña placa que decia una sola palabra, la cual pronuncio…

Inuyasha…

Señor, piensa cuidarlo como lo hace conmigo?

Si Miroku, pienso hacerlo. Vamos, volvamos a la casa.

Jinengi se quedo contemplando aquella noche, que parecia ser algo melancolica.

La luna se encontraba llena, brillando con un tenue y triste resplandor, y se encontraba prensente tambien una lluvia de petalos de cerezo.

Parece que el dios de la luna y la diosa de la flor de cerezo estan tristes….creando la noche en que la luna llora, y los petalos son sus lagrimas…pero deben saber que pueden confiar en mi…

Señor Jinengi, vamonos!

Si Miroku, ahí voy…

Jinengi miro con ternura al bebe que se encontraba en sus brazos, el cual se encontraba dormido en aquel momento, y parecia soñar, ya que sus pequeñas orejitas se movieron. Jinengi simplemente sonrio.

- Prometo cuidarte bien…Inuyasha…

Eres una tonta Kagura…

Yo no tuve la culpa! El me ataco!

Kanna seguia estando inexpresiva.

Kanna: ahora que le diremos al señor Naraku? Supuestamente Inuyasha debio de ser humano, y estar muerto…

Lo unico bueno es que ya no es un dios, no tiene sus poderes lunares, y de muerto, Naraku no debe saber nada.

Supongo que tienes razon…

Vamos, volvamos al inframundo…


	4. En Busca del Destino Perdido

**Capitulo 4: en busca del destino perdido**

Pasaron 17 años desde el dia de pena de la luna y la flor de cerezo. Podemos apreciar que al otro lado del bosque Dandellaion, habia una cabaña de madera, que en aquel momento se podia escuchar una discusión.

No voy a ir!

Si, si vas! Tienes que ir! Es un favor que necesito que me hagas?

Y por que no va Miroku?

Porque Miroku no es tan fuerte como tu! Por dios, Inuyasha, madura!

No ire, y punto!

Salio de la cabaña dando un portazo, y sentandose en el suelo recostado en un arbol, se quedo de brazos crusados con la mirada baja de ira. Un joven de cabello negro lo siguió hasta afuera, sentandose a su lado.

No debiste hacer eso…

Feh! No molestes…'

Sabes que el ha cuidado de ti cuando eras apenas un bebe. Debes por lo menos ayudarlo. Ya no es tan joven como antes, Inuyasha

No es eso…

Ah…si, si se lo que es. Les tienes rabia a la gente de la galeria porque se burlan de ti, de ser un mitad demonio. Inuyasha, simplemente no les hagas caso. Aunque…lo que hiciste el otro dia de golpear a un muchacho estuvo mal, si muy mal…

Se lo tenia merecido! Ademas, aborrezco a las personas…

A mi no.

Inuyasha volvio a gruñir volteando su rostro a otro lado. Miroku sonrio, ya que dio en un punto clave.

Vamos Inuyasha, sin tu gran fuerza no podre traer los encargos del señor Jinengi.

De acuerdo, ire. Pero sera mejor que sea rapido.

Claro! Solo tu tienes que buscar los encargos, mientras yo intimido a unas cuantas mujeres lindas!

Inuyasha lo miro con ira, mientras el joven tenia sus fantasias con una cara de pervertido.

Maldito monje libinidozo, si es que monje te hacer llamar…

Eh? Dijiste algo Inuyasha?

No, que ya vamonos…

En camino a la galeria, no habia palabra entre ambos. Pero una pregunta siempre surgia.

Aun no entiendo, que siendo como eres, te hayas convertido en monje.

Un hombre tiene que tener prioridades, Inuyasha. Ademas, mi padre fue monje

Como lo sabes? Nunca lo conociste

En verdad, si lo conoci…

Inuyasha lo miro sorprendido. Nunca habia oido esa parte de la historia. Según lo que le dijo Jinengi, lo consiguió abandonado.

Recuerdo que mi padre estaba en peligro, suplicandole al dios de la luna que lo ayudara, pero la ayuda nunca llego. Dicen que cuando un dios no logra ayudarte, tu alma queda atrapada por las ninfas del mal. El dios de la luna no pudo hacer nada, y aparecio la ninfa de los vientos, se queria llevar el alma de mi padre. Yo queria impedirlo, pero como mi alma si estaba protegida por los dioses, me puso una maldición.

Miroku vio su mano derecha con algo de melancolia.

Inuyasha: tu agujero negro…. – Miroku asintio – pero no crees que es peligroso?

No, Jinengi me dijo que no me va a pasar nada, aun asi es una buena arma.

Inuyasha estaba de acuerdo. A pesar de no tener peligro mortal por transportar aquel agujero, pensaba que era peligroso para aquellos que se le enfrentaran al joven monje.

Colina abajo, lograron divisar la entrada de la galeria.

Inuyasha fue tienda por tienda, donde los empleados le entregaban los paquetes mientras le echaban una mirada de desprecio.

Mientras, Miroku se encontraba con un grupo de muchachas, las cuales estaban fascinadas por el atractivo del monje.

Tranquilas, tranquilas chicas, hay Miroku para todas.

Inuyasha miraba como Miroku les coqueteaba, y las jóvenes se volvian locas encima de el, como abejas sobre la miel.

De repente, Inuyasha tropeza con un señor, quien se le cayeron los paquetes que llevaba.

Niño tonto! No ves por donde caminas? Hibrido maldito, asqueroso!

Inuyasha escuchaba como los demas habitantes comenzaban a insultarle.

Un hibrido! No deberia estar aquí!

Vete asqueroso hibrido, vete al inframundo del cual viniste!

Que Naraku te lleve, halla es en donde deberias estar.

Inuyasha comenzaba a sentir ira, pero sabia que no podia lastimarlos, y simplemente, tenia que dejarse tirar cosas e insultar.

Miroku: no otra vez…

Miroku fue a su lado, gritandole a los aldeanos.

Ustedes no tienen derecho! El es un ser vivo tambien!

El no es un ser, el es un monstruo!

Inuyasha estaba sollozando, pero se clavo sus garras en su mano, haciendo que esta le sangrara, y con el encargo en sus manos, salio corriendo del lugar.

Ya estaba anocheciendo, y un hermoso atardecer se podia apreciar en el horizonte, viendo como la luz del sol se difuminaba con colores rojizos. Inuyasha se encontraba encima de una rama, viendo como Heos se ocultaba, mientras sus ojos se podian apreciar un poco aguados.

-"Hibrido…eso es todo lo que soy…por que me tiene que pasar esto a mi?"

- Inuyasha?

Miroku lo estaba buscando, cuando logro verlo sobre la rama. Se puso triste al pensar en como se sentia su amigo.

Inuyasha, Jinengi quiere hablar contigo.

Inuyasha no respondio, simplemente se bajo de la rama, para ir a la cabaña. Dentro, vio como Jinengi estaba sentado frente al fuego, con algo en las manos. Al verlo entrar, Jinengi le indico que se sentara.

Tengo que decirte Inuyasha, ahora que has cumplido tus 17 años, cual es tu origen, o cual creo yo que es.

Silencio, eso era lo unico que se oia dentro de la cabaña, lo cual le indicaba a Inuyasha que la información que le iban a dar era importante, y el cual le indicaba a Jinengi que debia seguir.

Yo escuche tus sollozos cuando apenas eras un bebe, casi recien nacido, llevabas algunos dias, quizas una semana y media. Cuando te encontre, fue la noche cuando la luna lloro petalos de cerezo.

Miroku se inmuto. Sabia que aquella noche era diferente a la de las demas, ya que la luna tenia un tenue y triste resplandor, y habia una suave lluvia de petalos de flor de cerezo. De lo que aprendio el joven monje, era que el dios de la luna y la diosa de la flor de cerezo lloraban, ya que perdieron a su hijo, el dios de la luna nueva. Pero Inuyasha seguia con su seria expresión.

Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

Esto – Jinengi le tendio el collar con piedras negras y colmillos blancos – lo llevabas puesto cuando te encontre.

Esto es… - Miroku tomo el collar algo emocionado – el collar que representa al dios de la luna nueva!

Jinengi: Asi es Miroku. Al principio crei que era imposible, pero luego pense que tal vez podria ser.

Inuyasha: ser el que?

Miroku: Inuyasha! Tu eres el dios de la luna nueva!

Silencio. Un silencio ensordecedor, en donde Miroku era el unico que se encontraba algo euforico por la noticia.

Inuyasha: eso es imposible! Si yo fuera un dios, tendria poderes especiales, en este caso del dios de la luna nueva, poderes lunares! Solo soy un hibrido con una gran fuerza, nada mas. Quizas ese collar llego hasta mi por pura casualidad.

Jinengi: no lo se Inuyasha, pero lo que si se es lo que tu alma desea hacer en estos momentos…

Inuyasha: …encontrar mi destino…

Jinengi simplemente lo miraba.

A donde tengo que ir?

No lo se, eso lo debes de saber tu. Aunque se de alguien que te puede ayudar.

Dime, y voy ahora mismo.

Bien…es una sacerdotisa muy famosa, llamda Kaede. Ella se encuentra en el interior del bosque Dandellaion. Su cabaña es difícil de encontrar, pero quizas lo logres, con tu gran habilidad de olfato…

Inuyasha tomo el collar, y se lo puso, el cual al hacerlo, hizo un ligero resplandor plateado. Le agradecio a Jinengi por todo lo que habia hecho por el, y le prometio que volveria. Jinengi simplemente le deseo buena suerte. Mientras salia de la cabaña, aprecio como la luna tenia nada mas la mitad de su esplendor.

No pensaras ir solo, verdad?

Como? – Inuyasha vio que Miroku iba detrás de el

Ire contigo. Somos como hermanos Inuyasha, los mejores amigos, y nunca te dejare solo. Si vas a una aventura, aunque sea en busca de tu destino, dejame vivirla contigo.

Inuyasha le sonrio. Ambos se quedaron mirando la media luna.

Miroku, si soy el dios de la luna nueva entonces….mi padre es el dios de la luna, el dios Inutaishou…

Asi es.

Y hay dios de la media luna?

Si, el dios Sesshomaru…

Miroku se volteo a verlo dandole una ligera sonrisa.

Tu hermano…

Ambos se dirigieron a la frontera, adentrandose en la oscuridad del bosque Dandellaion, para encontrar a la sacerdotisa Kaede, quien le indicaria a donde tenia que ir. La aventura comenzaba, para buscar su verdadero yo, Inuyasha tendria un gran valor, el valor que siempre lo represento…


	5. El Despertar de los Guerreros Rayo

**Capitulo 5: el despertar de los guerreros rayo  
**

En el inframundo…

Maldición! Por los mil demonios!

Naraku, el dios de la muerte, se encontraba en sus momentos de gran furia. Toda la habitación en la que se encontraba estaba destrozado. En una esquina de la habitación se encontraban las ninfas del mal, Kanna y Kagura.

Ya he buscado por todas partes! Y no se en donde diablos esta esa laguna! Como demonios conseguire que la perla de Shikon este en mis manos? – se volteo a ver a las ninfas con furia, hasta que se fijo en Kanna. – Tu… - se acercaba cada vez mas a ella – tu si sabes en donde esta el lago Crystal. Dimelo Kanna!

Kanna se quedo inexpresiva como siempre, mirando a Naraku con sus ojos vacios.

No vas a decirme?

Kagura te lo puede decir mejor que yo…

Que quieres decir con eso…? – Naraku miraba con furia a Kagura, quien estaba algo rigida y nerviosa – explicate, Kanna.

Kanna: yo no podria decite donde queda la laguna Crystal, ese no es mi trabajo, no estoy hecha para saberlo. Lo que si se es que hay una persona que te puede responder esa pregunta…

Naraku se puso rigido, mirando a Kanna un poco confundido, pero en su mente, las ideas se arremolinaban, dandole a algo que para el era imposible, o mas bien, el queria que asi fuera.

Dime quien Kanna – pregunto, aunque ya se esperaba una respuesta nada satisfactoria.

La diosa…del resplandor y la purificación…

Una llamarada, y un grito desgarrador. Naraku parecia explotar de la furia, y en sus ojos se podia apreciar el brillo del fuego. Se volteo furioso a la ninfa del viento, y rapidamente la tomo por el cuello, casi asfixiandola.

Esta viva! Esa diosa esta viva! Como lo permitiste, Kagura, tu maldita ninfa?

Kagura no podia responder, se estaba quedando sin aire.

Ahora me vas a decir que Inuyasha tambien esta vivo? – volteo hacia Kanna, quien asintio con la cabeza lentamente – Ahhh! Kagura!

Kagura: ah….mi señor….perdoneme…yo no debi…

Naraku: no debiste! Claro que no debiste! Que dices en tu defensa, Kagura?

Kagura: mi…señor…ellos son hibridos…usted los puede matar fácilmente…

Naraku se calmo un poco, y solto a Kagura, quien tirada en el rocoso suelo, se masajeaba su cuello.

Si…quizas pueda…aunque como hibridos les queda algo de su fuerza inmortal...Kanna, dime cuales son…

Kanna: las de Inuyasha son una gran fuerza, y algunos ataques con sus garras. Los de la diosa son sus poderes de purificación, pero estos no son tan poderosos como lo serian si ella fuera una diosa…

Naraku: y donde estan ellos?

Kanna: Inuyasha estaba con otro hibrido. No se su nombre. Pero parece que ya no esta mas con el. La diosa esta con la sacerdotisa Kaede, quien la entreno un poco en sus poderes de purificación. Esa sacerdotisa esta en el interior del bosque Dandellaion.

Muy bien. Envien a dos de mis guerreros a atacar a esa sacerdotisa junto con la hibrida. Veamos si con esta logra sobrevivir… y en cuanto a Inuyasha, hay que esperar a saber su paradero. Kagura! Ve con los guerreros rayo! Y mas te vale que hagas bien tu trabajo esta vez…

Kagura recibio de Naraku dos piedras pardas. Kagura remonto en el aire en su pluma hasta llegar a una parte frondosa del bosque. Alli, levato las dos piedras, y el cielo se oscurecio un poco de repente, lanzando espeluznantes rayos, y uno de ellos se estrello contra ambas piedras, dandole paso a que aparecieran dos guerreros; los guerreros rayo.

Estos se desesperezaron como si hubieran dormido por mucho tiempo, y se fijaron en Kagura.

Que tenemos que hacer?

Kagura: Hiten, Manten. Vayan al centro de este bosque. Busquen a una sacerdotisa llama Kaede. Pero ella no es su meta. Quiero que maten a su pupila, una jovencita de unos 16 años. Recuerden bien; ella es la diosa del resplandor y la purificación, pero no tiene todos sus poderes. Su nombre es Ahome…


	6. Batalla, Confusión y Nuevo Amigo

**Capitulo 6: una batalla, una confusion y un nuevo amigo**

Voy a atraparte!

Jaja! Quiero ver que lo intentes, jajaja!

Y se tira encima de ella, cayendo ambas en el suelo, riendose del inocente juego que llevaban. El sol se encontraba alto en el cielo, y las dos muchachas estaban bajo la sombra de un gran arbol.

- No sabes como me encanta este arbol…

- Si, es algo magico. Las noches de luna llena florece con petalos de flor de cerezo.

Se quedaron contemplando las hojas de aquel hermoso arbol.

Oye Ahome, en serio la anciana Kaede nunca te dijo cual es tu origen?

No, Sango. Siempre me dijo que me encontro de bebe. Sabes? Yo no creo tener un origen tan especial como siempre dices.

Si…aunque nadie sabe…

El tuyo fue el mas doloroso, verdad Sango?

Si…asi es…

Aun no lo recuerdas? Cuentame otra vez, me gustaria saber mas…

Bueno…recuerdo que yo apenas era una niña como de unos diez años. Vivia en la aldea con mi padre, y mi pequeño hermano. Mi padre era un gran guerrero, viviamos en el Sengoku. Solo se que, vinieron unos centauros, y mi padre luchaba contra ellos. Pero no logro vencerlos. Yo estaba suplicandole a los dioses que le ayudaran, pero parecia que algo se los impedia, capaz era el dios Naraku, o las ninfas del mal. Nunca supe, solo se que lo ultimo que me dijo mi padre era que huyera con mi hermano Kohaku, y con el en brazos, los centauros me persiguieron. Me quitaron al bebe, y lo mataron. Yo seguia corriendo por el bosque, hasta que una flecha me salvo, y la anciana Kaede me ayudo. Cuando llegue aquí, tu tenias apenas unos nueve años…

Lo…siento Sango…nunca pense que te recordaras tanto…

…lo curioso es que…ahora es que mas me acuerdo de todo…

Ambas se levantaron para irse devuelta a la cabaña, pero Ahome le dijo a Sango que iria a dar un paseo.

Ten cuidado Ahome! – le dijo Sango al verla alejarse.

Sabes que siempre lo tengo!

Mientras, un poco mas lejos…  
- Ahhh! Por favor, que alguien me ayude!

Jajaja! Nadie va a venir a ayudarte, enano tonto!

Esto te pasa por atravesarte en nuestro camino!

Nooo! Por favor, se los suplico, no me hagan daño!

Ahome escuchaba aquellos gritos, parecian venir de un pequeño niño. Se apresuro a llegar al lugar en donde provenian aquellos gritos de suplica. Al llegar, vio a un pequeño zorrito, o eso creia ella, corriendo desesperado. Seguidamente, vio dos ases de luz pasar rapidamente, como dos rayos. Ahome salto al camino, y los siguió lo mas rapido que pudo, hasta que vio adelante un acantilado, donde se habia parado…

Ahome: es un pequeño niño zorro!

Ahome se apresuro, y vio que lo que perseguia al pequeño zorrito eran dos hombres, o mas bien uno de ellos lo era, el otro parecia ser un demonio.

Vaya hermano Hiten, hasta que lo alcanzamos.

Bueno, hermano Manten, se que este no es nuestra presa, pero pequeño, quien te manda a atravesarte?

Por…por favor…disculpenme…pero no me hagan daño… - el pequeño estaba como que llorando.

Hiten: oh no! No te haremos nada…solo…quedate quieto – empezaba a alzar su alabarda, cuando una flecha con un resplandor purpura le hizo un rasguño en su brazo, causando que soltara la pesada arma. Hiten se volteo con rudeza.

Ahome: no te atrevas a hacerle daño a ese pequeño zorrito! – tenia otra flecha en el arco ya estirado, apuntando al corazon de Hiten.

Vaya…se nos hizo facil el trabajo…he aquí, la arquera Ahome…

Acaso estaban buscandome?

Vaya….y es lista la muchachita…

Que quieren de mi?

Digamos que…hacer el trabajo que ya deberia estar hecho hace 17 años…

Que? De que cosa hablas? Que cosa deberia estar hecha?

Hiten sonrio con malevolencia.

Que estes muerta

Y se lanzo encima de Ahome con su alabarda, pero ella logro esquivarlo dando un salto.

- Ahh! Ayudenme!

Ahome volteo a ver como el otro guerrero agarraba al zorrito. Ahome le dio una patada, y tomo al zorrito en sus brazos, colocandolo sobre su hombro para que se sostuviera.

Respondan! Quienes son ustedes? Quien los envio?

Hiten: jajaja!

Manten: yo soy Manten, y el es mi hermano Hiten. Somos los guerreros rayo.

Hiten: y nos ha mandado el dios del inframundo para que te eliminaramos, el dios Naraku!

Ahome: Naraku! Y para que el querria eliminarme?

Manten: tu deberias saberlo, diosa del resplandor y la purificación!

Hiten y Manten se lanzaron contra Ahome, quien estaba paralizada al escuchar el nombre por el que la llamaron; diosa del resplandor y la purificación? Eso es imposible…. Un grito del pequeño zorrito la llevo devuelta a la realidad, esquivando a tiempo los ataques de los guerreros rayo.

No se para que los haya enviado ese dios Naraku, pero no lograran matarme!

Lanzo una flecha hacia Hiten, pero este volo hacia arriba, haciendo que la flecha le diera de lleno a Manten, destruyendolo por completo. Hiten miro hacia abajo, con algo de tristeza, y luego volteo a ver ferozmente a Ahome.

Maldita…

Hiten se elevo mas por los aires, hasta llegar a hacer sombra con el sol, cosa que encego momentáneamente a Ahome. Fue entonces cuando Hiten se lanzo contra Ahome, haciendole una herida algo profunda en su pierna con la alabarda. Ahome callo de rodillas, pero se tiro a un lado en el suelo al ver que Hiten iba a atacarla nuevamente. Fue entonces cuando Ahome, con toda la rapidez que le permitio la herida, estiro su arco, y le lanzo una flecha purificadora a Hiten, destruyendolo por completo. Ahome cayo agotada en el suelo, respirando cansadamente.

Oye, estas bien?

Ahome vio que el pequeño niño zorrito la miraba preocupado, pero ella le sonrio dandole a entender que todo estaba bien. El zorrito agarro una pequeña tela, y se la amarro a la herida de su pierna. Ahome se reincorporo mirando al pequeño.

Gracias…

No, gracias a ti por salvarme. Eres muy fuerte, y tambien valiente!

Jaja! Gracias. Pero, que hacias por este bosque tan solito?

Bueno…en realidad no estaba solo…estaba con mi papa…pero…pero…

Ahome vio como el zorrito iba a llorar, pero ella lo tomo en brazos y lo abrazo.

Ahome: pero esos guerreros acabaron con su vida, no es asi? – el pequeño asintio lentamente con su cabeza. – y ahora debes de estar solo. Oye, por que no te quedas conmigo? Yo te podria cuidar.

El pequeño la miro por un rato, y luego asintio entusiasmado con una pequeña sonrisa.

Pero dime, como te llamas?

Yo me llamo Shippou. Soy un zorrito.

Si, ya me di cuenta.

Cual es tu nombre? Debe de ser bonito, porque tu eres bonita.

Jaja! Bueno, yo me llamo Ahome. Soy una arquera. Bueno Shippou, vamos, te llevare a donde vivo.

Mientras, en el inframundo…

Veo que fallaste…

Kagura estaba algo nerviosa, pero Naraku hizo una expresión, y ella se relajo. El no le iba a hacer daño, por lo menos no ahora.

Me doy cuenta de que de algo nos sirvio. Ahome solo tiene un debil poder de purificación, y sabe algunas tecnicas de esquivación. Por lo menos la podre destruir muy pronto, jajaja…..


	7. Encuentros Inesperados

**Capitulo 7: encuentros inesperados**

Donde crees que estamos?

No lo se, este bosque es un total laberinto…

Pero tu olfato no sirve?

No de mucho. Aquí hay muchos tipos de arboles y flores, me es difícil poder olfatear algo diferente a eso…

Era de tarde, y Miroku e Inuyasha divagaban por el bosque Dandellaion en busca de la sacerdotisa Kaede que alli vivia, pero parecia que estaban algo perdidos.

Mira Inuyasha! Acaso ese sonido es de agua?

Inuyasha paro sus orejitas, y asintio confirmandole a Miroku que estaba en lo cierto. Ambos se dirigieron un poco rapido, hasta que llegaron a un gran claro. Alli, pudieron apreciar un hermoso lago, que tenia una larga pero pequeña cascada. Las aguas se veian frescas y muy cristalinas.

Miroku: vaya…es hermoso…

Ambos bebieron un poco de la refrescante agua, que por alguna extraña razon, les hacia sentir como si hubieran recuperado todas las energias perdidas.

Miroku: Inuyasha, no se te hace algo extraño este lugar?

Inuyasha: de que hablas?

Miroku: esta laguna….despide una especie de poder purificativo…

Inuyasha: oye Miroku, que tienes? Que tiene este lugar? – le preguntaba algo desesperado, ya que el monje tenia una cara de sorpresa y gran admiración.

- Esto es un lugar sagrado…

De la nada, aparecio una flecha que le rozo la mejilla a Inuyasha. Miroku salto, pero una cadena le amarro todo el cuerpo, haciendo que cayera al suelo. Inuyasha, quien estaba agachado en su lugar, levanto la mirada, y logro ver dos siluetas oscuras. Se levanto.

Inuyasha: quienes son? – no hubo respuesta – Salgan cobardes!

De las sombras de los arboles y los arbustos, salieron dos muchachas. Una, tenia un traje negro algo apretado, con cascos y adornos en rosado y oro, y con botas negras. La otra, llevaba un traje de guerrera, un mini vestido de color marron claro de cuero, con la falda en tablillas, y un grueso cinturón negro en su cadera con un medallón plateado con una estrella de cuatro puntas, y con sandalias de tiras cruzadas en sus blancas piernas. Inuyasha y Miroku pudieron apreciar la belleza de ambas guerreras, una con el pelo marron oscuro amarrado en una cola alta con una cinta rosa, y sus ojos marrones, y la otra con el cabello largo y suelto, de color negro azabache, y aquellos resplandecientes ojos café. La muchacha de traje negro tenia en sus manos el otro extremo de la cadena que tenia preso al monje Miroku, y la de cabellos azabaches, apuntaba a Inuyasha con otra flecha puesta en su arco.

Bueno, que crees que sean?

No lo se, lo unico que importa es que son forasteros y que no deberian estar aquí

Miroku: oh, vamos lindas jovencitas. No nos haran daño a nosotros

Miroku gimio ante el apretón de las cadenas que le habia dado la muchacha.  
- Digan quienes son y que estan haciendo aquí?

Inuyasha: nosotros solo somos dos jóvenes que vinimos del otro lado de este bosque. El es mi amigo Miroku, es un monje

Un monje! – la muchacha enseguida le solto de las cadenas, haciendo que Miroku se parara con algo de dificultad masajeandose las partes entumecidas de sus brazos y piernas. La muchacha se le acerco en seguida, dandole una reverencia – mil disculpas, excelencia, yo no sabia…

Miroku: no te preocupes, es logico que ustedes nos hayan atacado al ser forasteros, como bien dijeron.

Inuyasha seguia siendo apuntado por la flecha de la otra joven, quien le exigio una vez mas que se presentara.

Yo soy Inuyasha

Eres un mitad demonio, verdad?

Si, lo soy… - Inuyasha sintio una punzada de ira y tristeza en su estomago ante aquello, pero Miroku se interpuso entre el y la flecha que se resignaba a amenazarlo con darle a su corazon.

Mrioku: vamos, no les haremos daño, se los aseguro, solo vinimos en busca de la famosa sacerdotisa Kaede

Estan buscando a la anciana Kaede?

Inuyasha: anciana Kaede?

Miroku: acaso la conocen?

Pues claro! Ella nos entreno y nos cuido. Vivimos con ella.

Miroku: pues, serian tan amables de llevarnos con ella?

Claro!

Miroku: pero primero… - acercandose a la joven que tenia todo el traje negro – por que no nos dicen sus nombres?

Plaf!

Pues, mi nombre es Sango… - dijo con la mano levantada, la cual habia dejado una marca rojiza en la mejilla del monje - soy una guerrera

Y yo soy Ahome – dijo poniendo su flecha devuelta en el carjac – y soy una arquera, aunque tambien podria decirse que soy guerrera. Vamos, los llevaremos con la anciana Kaede.

Recorrieron un tramo un poco largo, hasta que en un pequeño claro, lograron divisar una cabaña, de la cual la chimenea estaba expulsando un ligero humo grisaceo. Al entrar, encontraron que la cabaña era muy espaciosa, mucho mas que la de Jinengi. En la mesa habian varios ingredientes de lo que seria un estofado de verduras. Al entrar, lograron ver a un pequeño zorrito, el cual salto a los brazos de la joven de cabellos azabache, sorprendiendo al joven mitad demonio, y al monje.

Ahome, volviste!

Ahome: hola Shippou, jaja! Y la anciana Kaede?

Shippou: esta preparando la cena.

Sango: que bueno, ya tenia hambre – decia mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella. Una anciana se les acercaba lentamente.

Vaya! Sango, Ahome, por fin volvieron. Y ellos quienes son?

Miroku: nosotros somos Miroku e Inuyasha, y usted debe ser la famosa sacerdotisa Kaede – le decia con una reverencia.

Inuyasha: venimos de parte de Jinengi.

Kaede: hmm…un monje y un mitad demonio…si, conozco a Jinengi, el y yo somos muy amigos. Pero pasen, pasen, la cena ya esta casi lista…luego, podran contarme a que han venido.

Agradeciendole varias veces, Inuyasha y Miroku se sentaron en la mesa, y comenzaron a compartir con sus nuevas amigas. Aun asi, la duda de en que forma la anciana Kaede podria ayudarles estaba presente, pero eso, vendria después


	8. Revelaciones y Nuevas Misiones

**Capitulo 8: revelaciones, y nuevas misiones.**

Ya era de noche, una noche estrellada por asi decirlo, y todo se encontraba en calma. Dentro de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, se encontraban discutiendo sobre el problema del cual Miroku e Inuyasha fueron a buscarla.

Bueno, diganme, cual es la ayuda que tanto dicen necesitar?

Inuyasha: pues…estoy en busca de mi destino, y aun no se que camino tomar…

Kaede: tu destino? Acaso estas perdido en el mundo Inuyasha?

Inuyasha no respondio, solo trago saliva, y bajo la cabeza al no tener ninguna respuesta. La anciana Kaede hizo una señal, y Ahome, quien estaba junto con Sango y Shippou, se les acerco.

Ahome: digame anciana Kaede

Kaede: Ahome, aquí tienes a otro ser que anda en busca de su destino perdido

Ahome se quedo mirando a Inuyasha, ambos como perdidos en los ojos del otro, tratando de comprenderse mutuamente, aunque como era logico, lo hacian.

Miroku: aun asi, tenemos una pista – Miroku señalo el collar de piedras negras con pequeños colmillos que llevaba Inuyasha en su cuello. La anciana Kaede se lo quedo mirando, e izo una pequeña reverencia. Ni Ahome, Sango o Shippou comprendian, cuando la anciana Kaede volvio a enderesarse, pero su mirada hacia Inuyasha habia cambiado. Ahome podia notar que aquella mirada era de total asombro, admiración y respeto. Nunca la habia visto con esa mirada, menos cuando veia una figura representativa de algun dios del monte de las animas.

Kaede: asi que los rumores eran ciertos, oh mi dios de la luna nueva…

Ahome y Sango: dios de la luna nueva?

Sango: pero…se supone que ese dios desaparecio misteriosamente, y lo mismo le paso a la diosa del resplandor y la purificación!

Ahome: como es posible, que este joven sea el dios de la luna nueva? Tendria, primero que nada, ser inmortal! Y tener un aura mistica y todo eso!

Kaede: calmense las dos! Es cierto, el dios de la luna nueva habia desaparecido misteriosamente hace 17 años, justo en la noche en que la luna lloro lagrimas de petalos de flor de cerezo, pero es muy posible que Inuyasha lo sea, tiene las caracteristicas; pelo plateado, ojos dorados, gran fuerza, y lo mas importante, tiene el collar que representa al dios de la luna nueva, con una placa en su nombre.

Sango: pero…que hace aquí?

Inuyasha: para eso vine, necesito saber como recuperar mi pasado…

Kaede: y lo haras. Todos aquí en esta cabaña, y no solo nosotros, sino tambien todos los de la region del Sengoku, hemos sufrido por culpa del dios del inframundo, los demonios, los guerreros malvados y las ninfas del mal. Yo salve a Sango cuando apenas tenia 10 años, y a Ahome la cuide desde que era un bebe, hace 17 años exactamente. Un hecho curioso; a Ahome la encontre en el dia de la noche de la pena de la luna.

Miroku:…el dia en que hubo lluvia de estrellas…

Kaede: exactamente. De seguro, al igual que Jinengi, me encontre a Ahome en medio del bosque, dormida. Tenia encima esa placa que lleva ahora en su cinturón – todos vieron la placa de plata con la estrella de cuatro puntas – atrás de esa placa encontre su nombre. Esa estrella representa a la diosa del resplandor y la purificación.

Ahome: anciana Kaede, ya le he dicho que es imposible que yo sea esa diosa, soy humana!

Kaede: no Ahome, fijate bien, eres una hibrida, no una humana. Y sabes que si eres esa diosa. Hay una profecia de la ninfa de la nada, la ninfa Kanna. Esa profecia decia que juntos, la diosa del resplandor y la purificación y el dios de la luna nueva, se unirian para derrotar a Naraku de sus ganas de conquistar el monte de las animas, y destruir al poderoso dios Inutaishou. Ahome, con tu nacimiento, salio creada de tu alma una perla, la perla de Shikon. Esa perla es buscada por Naraku, y si la encuentra y la vuelve impura, lograra despertar a los siete guerreros que una vez atemorizaron a la region del Sengoku.

Todos estaban prestandole gran atención a la anciana sacerdotisa. Ahome, quien nunca creyo ser una diosa, ya parecia mas convencida.

Miroku: pero diganos anciana, que debemos hacer? Hacia donde debemos ir?

Kaede: Inuyasha, tu y Ahome deben unir fuerzas, e ir juntos en busca de su destino perdido, y recuperar el pasado que les arrebataron hace 17 años. Antes que nada, se unos rumores de que los aldeanos del Sengoku van al mar Jellyfish a pedir consejo a tu padre, el dios Inutaishou, y que hubo algunas veces en que se les aparecia. Si tu vas alla, capaz tu padre aparece y te ayuda en lo que debas hacer. Ve con Ahome, te sera de mucha ayuda, ella es una gran guerrera con poder. Luego, tienen que buscar la perla de Shikon y encontrarla antes de que lo haga Naraku, sino, todos estaremos perdidos.

Ahome: pero en donde se encuentra esa perla?

Kaede: solo se que esta aquí, en el bosque Dandellaion, en una laguna llamada Crystal, donde las aguas son tan puras y cristalinas.

Miroku: un lugar sagrado…

Kaede: si, es un lugar sagrado. Solo los de alma pura pueden entrar alli. Detrás de la cascada de esa laguna, hay una cueva de pura roca cristal. Dicen que esa cueva es peligrosa, vigilada por varios y poderosos monstruos, que en verdad estan alli para que nadie logre llegar hasta la perla. Ahome, tu y las sacerdotisas son las unicas que pueden tomar esa perla, tienes que tener mucho cuidado.

Afuera de la cabaña, hacia un poco de fresco. Ahome estaba contemplando el cielo embelezada, e Inuyasha la contemplaba apoyado en un arbol.

Inuyasha: parece que tendremos que ir ambos a recuperar lo que nos fue arrebatado.

Ahome: asi es… - dijo ella mientras seguia viendo el cielo, pero luego volteo su mirada hacia el, dandole una dulce sonrisa, con la cual Inuyasha se estremecio un poco.

Inuyasha: si partimos ahora, quizas lleguemos antes

Ahome: estoy de acuerdo.

Justo cuando se iban a adentrar en la oscuridad del bosque, se dieron cuenta de que Sango y Miroku iban detrás de ellos.

Sango: iremos con ustedes

Inuyasha: pero…

Miroku: Inuyasha, recuerdas lo que te dije al dejar la cabaña de Jinengi?

Inuyasha y Ahome no estaban muy seguros, ya que el viaje podria ser muy peligroso, pero Sango y Miroku se veian seguros de si mismo, y lo unico que les quedo fue resignarse.

La anciana Kaede contemplo como los cuatro jóvenes se adentraban en el bosque, y luego se quedon contemplando el cielo.

Kaede: Inutaishou, Izayoi, su hijo ya esta en camino, pero lastima por el dios de las estrellas y la diosa del dia, que sus vidas le fueron arrebatadas por Naraku al debilitarse sus almas ante la perdida de su hija…


	9. Una Noche Algo Mágica

**Capitulo 9: una noche algo magica**

Si…supongo que este plan funcionara…tiene que funcionar…

Naraku se encontraba en su palacio bajo tierra, en el inframundo, contemplando su nuevo, ingenioso y malvado plan.

Tu, mi bella sacerdotisa, me ayudaras a destruir a Inuyasha y a Ahome, a obtener la perla de Shikon, y a ayudarme a despertar a mis queridos siete guerreros, y lo mas importante, destruir a Inutaishou y tomar el mando del monte de las animas como dios supremo!

Una joven de piel blanca y tersa, cabello largo y negro como la noche, y unos ojos negros tambien se encontraba parada frente al demonio de la muerte. Era una mujer muy bella, tenia un vestido griego largo de color azul claro, y su cabello estaba atado con una cinta azul, dejando dos mechones de cabellos sueltos. Se podian apreciar que los ojos de la joven no tenian ese brillo del de un ser vivo, no, sus ojos eran opacos, con un brillo de ausencia de sentimientos.

No me vas a decir nada?

Por que quieres que haga esto? Tan util te soy?

Oh, claro que lo eres…tu me traeras la perla de Shikon, y la pondras en mis manos. Tu si puedes tocarla, eres una sacerdotisa…

Pero no se si sabias que solo los de alma pura pueden acercarse a ese lugar

Mi querida Kikyou, desde cuando tu tienes alma? Tu me la vendiste, recuerdas? – Kikyou hizo un movimiento al sentir un escalofrio recorrer su espalda, pero Naraku decidio ignorarlo – ademas, eso no es problema. Kanna podra hacer una pocion que haga que tu presencia no se note.

Kikyou: engañar a un lugar sagrado?

Naraku: algo asi, pero aun asi no trates de evadir tu mision. Me traeras la perla de Shikon, y eso es todo! Ademas, recuerda que tienes que destruir a Inuyasha y a Ahome…

Kikyou: esos hibridos no me seran problema alguno

Naraku: bien…jajaja…

En el fondo del bosque Dandellaion….

Miroku: ya es media noche…

Sango: que les parece si descansamos unas horas y salimos al alba?

Ahome: me parece bien - decia bostezando.

Inuyasha se recosto en el tronco de un arbol, y descansaba con los ojos cerrados, aunque no queria dormir, preferia estar alerta por si algo o alguien los atacaba. Miroku tambien se recosto en un arbol. Sango y Ahome iban a dormir en las raices de otro arbol, y cuando Sango trataba de sacar una manta de su bolso…

Sango: que esta haciendo el aquí?

Ahome: que? De que hablas?

Dentro de la bolsa, acurrucado entre la sabana, se encontraba el pequeño Shippou durmiendo placidamente. Ahome solo se rio un poco, y tomo al pequeño zorrito en brazos, mientras Sango ponia la manra sobre ellos.

Las estrellas iluminaban todo, dando un toque magico, aun asi Inuyasha no podia dormir. Se levanto para montarse en una de las ramas de su arbol, para contemplar mejor el cielo.

Son hermosas, verdad?

Inuyasha miro hacia abajo sorprendido, encontrandose con Ahome sentada a los pies de aquel mismo arbol. Ella levanto la mirada y le sonrio.

Sabes? Hay un arbol que a mi me gusta mucho, a Sango y a Shippou tambien. Se encontraba cerca de aquel lago en donde nos conocimos. Ese arbol es muy hermoso. La anciana Kaede me decia que era sagrado. Era algo especial; cada noche de luna llena florecian hermosas flores de cerezo, las cuales soltaba lluvia de petalos, era como…magico…

Inuyasha: por que me dices todo esto?

Ahome: solo queria que lo supieras, no que somos amigos?

Inuyasha: …apenas te conozco…

Ahome: aun asi – se levanto de donde estaba sentada, contemplando aun las estrellas – me gustaria que nos conocieramos mas. Bueno, tu puedes contemplar las estrellas mejor que yo, asi q – decia mientras se marchaba, pero una mano de Inuyasha la invitaba a algo.

Inuyasha: ven, sube

Ahome dudo un poco, pero luego tomo su mano, siendo alzada hasta la rama en donde estaba Inuyasha sentado. El la coloco con delicadeza a su lado, ambos estaban algo avergonzados. Se quedaron contemplando las estrellas por unos minutos, los cuales fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Ahome.

Ahome: siempre eres asi de…callado?

Inuyasha: Hmm? Que quieres decir con eso?

Ahome: no se…te la pasas perdido en tus pensamientos, casi nunca hablas…hay algo que te preocupa, Inuyasha? – Inuyasha no le respondia – Sabes que puedes confiar en mi…

Inuyasha sintio algo en su pecho, como si su corazon saltara de repente. Aquel comentario de su joven compañera le habia dado una especie de emocion y regocijo en su interior. Vio como Ahome se apoyaba lentamente en su hombro, quedandose dormida sin que ella se diera cuenta, y haciendo que el joven demonio se sintiera cada vez mas avergonzado.

Inuyasha: "que…que hace? Por que me siento asi?" – Inuyasha no aguanto la tentacion de darle un calido abrazo, quedandose el tambien, poco a poco, dormido –"siento como me traspasa la paz que ella tiene…"


	10. Nuestro Camino Continúa

**Capitulo 10: nuestro camino continua**

Amanecio por todo el lugar, mientras los rayos del sol traspasaban las hojas de los arboles con su suave y brillante filo, dandole en plena cara a nuestros viajeros, despertandolos al natural. A Sango y a Miroku les extraño bastante ver a Inuyasha y a Ahome durmiendo juntos sobre la rama de un arbol, pero los alegraba de alguna forma verlos asi. Sango regaño un poco a Shippou por haberlos seguido, pero le complacia tenerlo con ellos. Cuando Ahome e Inuyasha lograron despertar, vieron como Sango se encontraba lo mas lejos que podia de Miroku.

Ahome: buenos dias, chicos!

Shippou: Ahome!

Ahome: Shippou…me puedes explicar por que viniste con nosotros? Este viaje puede ser muy peligroso…

Shippou: sabes que no me gusta estar solito…

Ahome: pero estarias con la anciana Kaede!

Shippou: pero yo queria estar con ustedes...

Inuyasha: dejalo…ese enano no tiene valor…

Ahome: no seas grosero, Inuyasha!

Shippou: si, tonto!

Inuyasha: Ja! Me importa lo que digas

Ahome: Sango, por que andas tan alejada del monje Miroku?

Sango: es mejor asi…monje atrevido y deprabado…

Miroku: no se por que me culpan, soy incapaz de hacer algo que este fuera de mis limites

Inuyasha: si claro, al igual que en la galeria

Miroku: exac….que quisiste decir con eso?

Sango: no se por que se hace llamar monje, deberia llamarse libinidozo

Inuyasha: ese monje siempre fue asi, atrevido con las chicas…pero que te hizo a ti, Sango?

Sango se sonrojo un poco recordando lo que le habia hecho el monje Miroku.

Sango:….pues…

Miroku: algo inocente…juego de niños, o no Sanguito? – acercandose mucho a ella, haciendo que se pusiera nerviosa y reaccionara ferozmente ante un acto de Sango como defensa personal.

PLAF!

Inuyasha, Shippou y Ahome se quedaron asustados.

Sango: poniendo su mano en donde no deberia!

Miroku:….ah….por que…si soy tan bueno…

Ahome: a donde creen que deberiamos ir ahora?

Shippou: este bosque siempre fue medio enredado

Inuyasha: en aquella direccion puedo olfatear la region del Sengoku, y alli esta el mar Jellyfish

Sango: el que te dijo la anciana Kaede que debes visitar

Miroku: que según los aldeanos, el dios de la luna hace unas apariciones muy pocas veces

Inuyasha: asi es…

Se pusieron en marcha, y según los calculos de Inuyasha por la altura, llegarian al pueblo al atardecer. Inuyasha seguia perdido en su mente, cosa que desde que lo conocio, le preocupaba bastante a Ahome

Ahome: Inuyasha…

Inuyasha: Ahome, se que nos acabamos de conocer hace poco, pero nunca tuve un amigo verdadero aparte de Miroku…

Ahome: yo tampoco, aparte de Sango. Shippou es un niño, nunca pude confiarle nada…

Inuyasha: entiendo…pero lo que quiero decir es que…tu y yo andamos en la misma situación…

Ahome: nuestros destinos… Inuyasha: siempre son los destinos lo que nos meten en problemas a todos…eso de los dioses, ninfas y guardianes…todo ese mundo nos mete siempre en problemas…

Ahome: nuestros mundos Inuyasha…

Inuyasha: si…como crees que logremos convertirnos nuevamente en dioses?

Ahome: eso, lo sabremos en su debido momento…

Inuyahsa le sonrio ante la respuesta de su amiga, sabiendo que ella tendria razon.

Ya iba atardeciendo, y el cielo parecia una pintura hecha con acuarelas en tonos rojos y naranjas. Inuyasha, Ahome, Sango, Miroku y Shippou habian llegado a la region del Sengoku, pero no al centro de toda la civilización. Tanto Ahome como Inuyasha no querian separarse de las cercanias del bosque, asi que se quedaron en una pequeña posada a las entradas del gran pueblo.

Miroku: bueno, lo mejor sera que nos quedemos aquí, ya es muy de noche y nos dieron amablemente una habitación algo grande para los cinco.

Sango: sera seguro estar con usted en una misma habitación?

Miroku: ….. Ademas Inuyasha – continuo tratando de ignorar el comentario de Sango y la risa de Ahome y Shippou – hoy es media luna, quizas tu padre aun no aparezca. Mañana sera luna llena, podremos ir al mar Jellyfish a tratar.

Inuyasha: si, de acuerdo. Por hoy decansemos

Jajaja! Si Inuyasha, ve a ver a tu padre, pero no esperaras la hermosa sorpresa que te tengo…y a Ahome…pobre…se le rompera el corazon…jajaja…


	11. Los Sentimientos Inmortales

**Capitulo 11: Los sentimientos Inmortales**

"Los dioses…seres extraordinarios y poderosos, con vida inmortal, capaces de vivir todo el tiempo del mundo. Entonces, como es posible que hayan podido morir? Recuerdo que la anciana Kaede me dijo que ellos murieron por la desesperación que sintieron cuando me perdieron. Los dioses si pueden morir, si sufren un golpe afectivo muy fuerte en sus vidas, y su hilo de supervivencia cae en manos de las ninfas del mal, las que le sirven al Dios Naraku…No hay diosa del dia, ni dios de las estrellas, la unica que conforma a ambos soy yo, la diosa del resplandor y la purificación. Cada ser humano tiene a otras personas que son afectivamente muy importantes para ellos, incluso los dioses, aunque los mortales no lo crean. Como a mi…Sango, Miroku, Shippou, anciana Kaede…Inuyasha…"

Sango: oye Ahome! Que haces aca afuera?

Ahome: Hmm? Nada, solo estaba pensando…

Sango: otra mas…no te pongas igual que Inuyasha…

Ahome: que sucede Sango?

Sango: su excelencia ha logrado encontrar en una pequeña capilla de los alrededores, antiguos escritos sobre los dioses, pero es algo extraño…él e Inuyasha los estan descifrando

Ahome: vamos a ver

Al entrar a la pequeña capilla, llena de pinturas de los diferentes dioses del monte de las animas, lograron disipar al final de un corto pasillo a Miroku e Inuyasha con un pergamino algo grande.

Sango: han descifrado algo?

Miroku: por supuesto que si…estos escritos antiguos hablan de algo que nosotros los mortales nunca pensamos que podria ser posible…

Inuyasha: de que hablas?

Miroku: aquí dice: "Los seres humanos, energias vivientes ignorantes y de gran poder, que siempre cometen errores. El cometer errores, alcanzar exitos, tener alma y sentimientos es la naturaleza estable de los seres humanos, mas ellos ignoran ciertas cosas del mundo de los hibridos y los dioses misticos."

Sango: algo que ignoramos? Que podria ser? Los dioses son perfectos, no tienen ningun defecto!

Ahome: monje Miroku, que mas dice en ese pergamino?

Miroku: "Todo es un ciclo, cada especie tiene su nivel y escala; los seres humanos, tan destructivos e ignorantes, se les otorgo no mas de cien años de vida. Los hibridos, seres con sangre de dios o demonio, y humano. Dos especies unidas, sabios y comprensivos, al igual que las ninfas y los guardianes, quienes son siempre tan serviciales, se les ha otorgado una vida mucho mas larga, pero no tanto como la de los dioses, seres poderosos para el bien, conformados por la naturaleza por la cual se les hacen llamar, se les ha otorgado la vida eterna."

Inuyasha: asi que esos son los niveles

Ahome: no dice nada mas, monje Miroku?

Miroku: Dice aquí que los dioses tambien tienen sentimientos. Tambien dice lo que la anciana Kaede nos dijo, de que los dioses si son capaces de morir al recibir un golpe sentimental muy fuerte. Como tus padres, Ahome

Ahome: bueno….aun asi….no los recuerdo bien…

Sango: lo siento Ahome…

Inuyasha: pero…si los padres de Ahome no resistieron el perder a su hija, como es que mis padres si?

Miroku: debe de haber una razon Inuyasha, no que tus padres no te hayan querido, recuerda la tormenta lunar y la noche de depresion de ese dia

Ahome: es cierto. Es la misma noche del dia en que hubo lluvia de estrellas.

Sango: osea que alguien los separo de sus padres el mismo dia!

Miroku: aca dice: "poder especial de las diosas, que solo lo logran con amor." Que creen que sea esto?

Inuyasha: sigue leyendo, tonto!

Miroku: "Venus, la diosa del amor, le otorgo a las demas diosas un poder especial que solo lo logran con amor. A este poder se le llama la barrera de la afroproteccion. Es una barrera que proteje a las personas que sean importantes para esa diosa, protegiendolos del peligro y la muerte."

Sango: osea que esa barrera estaria presente en la familia y amigos de esa diosa

Miroku: asi es, pero dice que la barrera afroprotectora mas poderosa que una diosa pueda otorgar es la del hombre que ama.

Inuyasha: parece que después de todo ese pergamino no nos ha ayudado en nada

Miroku: no digas eso Inuyasha. Mas bien nos ha ayudado bastante, aprendiendo nuevas cosas de los dioses, su relacion con nosotros los seres humanos, y confirmando lo que la anciana Kaede nos dijo de los padres de Ahome.

Shippou: oigan, ya esta anocheciendo…

Miroku: si, y según mis calculos, la luna llena aparecera sobre el mar en unos 35 minutos. Es mejor que partamos.


	12. En el Mar Jellyfish

**Capitulo 12: el mar Jellyfish, donde la luna llena brilla en todo su esplendor**

Se parece mucho a ti

Pero tiene tus ojos…

Si, la verdad es que si

Crees que sea poderosa?

Eso es lo unico que te importa! Ah, bueno, si, claro que lo va a ser, y tambien va a ser muy hermosa…

Nuestra pequeña Ahome…

Aparecio una sombra de repente, tirando a un lado como un fuerte tornado a la dulce pareja, mientras en el cielo se podia escuchar el sonido desgarrador del llanto de un bebe que apenas tenia unos dias de haber nacido. La pareja no pudo hacer nada. El hombre se levanto precipitadamente en busca del ser que habia secuestrado a su hija. Y los diviso; dos pequeñas sombras sobre lo que parecia ser una pluma grande que sobrevolaba en el viento, llendo rapidamente a tierra. El dios de las estrellas se encontraba euforico, parecia que un ataque sentimental lo habia afectado.

No…a mi hija no… a mi Ahome no!

Y salto disparado sobre la pluma para atacar a aquellos seres, con una lluvia de estrellas detrás de el. Iba tan rapido que parecia ser una estrella fugaz.

- Date prisa Kagura!

- Kagura: voy lo mas aprisa que puedo!

Pero no iban lo suficientemente rapido. El dios de las estrellas las habia alcanzado, lanzando sobre ellas una lluvia de estrellas. Kagura se elevo por los aires, y fue hacia el hombre. La ardua pelea parecia no tener fin, y mientras Kagura lastimaba cada vez mas al dios de las estrellas con sus ráfagas de viento, la diosa del dia sufria por el estado de su amor.

No podra lograrlo, el golpe sentimental fue muy fuerte para el… - se decia asi misma derramando unas pocas lagrimas.

Kagura: toma esto! – lanzandole un tornado enorme al dios de las estrellas, quien no pudo esquivarlo a tiempo, siendo completamente destruido. – ja…se lo merecia…

Kanna: vamonos Kagura…

Si

Y se alejaron del lugar, mientras remontando las nubes, se encontraba la diosa del dia llorando a mas no poder, ya que no solo habia perdido a su preciada hija, sino tambien a su amor…

- Ahome…cuidate… - pero antes de caer inconsciente – Inutaishou, Izayoi….perdonenme… - y su cuerpo inerte iba cayendo poco a poco, hasta que desaparecio en un rayo dorado.

El dia estaba atardeciendo en aquel momento, y mientras el sol se ocultaba lentamente con tonos rojizos y naranjas algo opacos, comenzo a caer una suave y brillante lluvia de pequeñas estrellas.

…..Ahome…..Ahome, despierta….

Una joven abrio sus ojos de golpe, contemplando el techo de madera de la cabaña. Sango se encontraba al lado de ella, viendo si ya habia despertado.

Sango: te encuentras bien?

Ahome: si…solo fue un sueño…

Sango: el mismo de siempre, no? – Ahome asintio.

Miroku: de que sueño estan hablando?

Sango: Ahome siempre sueña con aquel dia en que hubo lluvia de estrellas.

Miroku: de seguro debe de ser un recuerdo alterno de todo lo que le paso…

Ahome: si, supongo que si…

Shippou: eres un tonto! Buaa!

Ahome: que paso Shippou?

Shippou: que Inuyasha anda quejandose de que te quedaste dormida, y le dije que tuviera paciencia, y me pego!

Ahome: ash, ese Inuyasha podra ser callado y serio, pero algunas veces es un maleducado y grosero!

Inuyasha: Feh! Como si a mi me interesara lo que tu pensaras. Hace un rato dijeron que faltaban 35 minutos para que la luna llena apareciera, y ahora faltan 8 minutos. Mas vale que no se retrasen y nos vayamos de una vez!

Miroku: tranquilo Inuyasha, necesitabamos descansar un poco. Ahora si, salgamos.

Caminaron un tramo algo corto, hasta que llegaron a una hermosa playa, en donde se podian apreciar las aguas azules marino y la fina arena blanca como el marfil. La marea estaba algo alta por el efecto de la luna, pero las olas se encontraban en su tranquilo vaivén, mientras una suave brisa les acariciaba el rostro trayendo salado pero a la vez dulce aroma del mar. Faltaban unos pocos minutos para que la luna comenzara a aparecer. Inuyasha estaba parado en frente al mar, mientras los demas estaban detrás de el contemplando las estrellas de firmamento. Todos estaban algo nerviosos, pero el que mas lo estaba era Inuyasha. Serian cierto los rumores de la region del Sengoku? Sera que su padre si se apareceria frente a el?

Poco a poco, la luz de la luna los fue iluminando cada vez mas a medida que esta se alzaba. La tension aumentaba, hasta que a la luna le aparecio un aura brillante de color azul, mientras los rayos brillantes se acoplaban entre ellas, dando a formar poco a poco una figura imponente de un extraño ser. Parecia que los rumores eran ciertos, los de que en el mar Jellyfish era el unico lugar en donde cada vez que era luna llena, el lugar era iluminado por todo su esplendor.


	13. Arco Estrellado y Colmillo de Acero

**Capitulo 13: el arco estrellado y el colmillo de acero**

Los rayos de luna terminaron de unirse entre ellas con un gran resplandor, cobrando la forma de un fornido hombre, que tenia un traje blanco con armadura, pelo largo y plateado y una tiara que se dividia en dos, la cual formaba como una especie de cola.

Inuyasha y los demas se quedaron viendo aquella figura asombrados, pero al mismo tiempo respetuosos. Aquel ser se encontraba varios metros sobre el agua suspendido en el aire, y era mas grande comparado con el tamaño normal de las personas.

Ese ser abrio de repente sus ojos, los cuales destellaban con un brillo dorado, y contemplo al pequeño grupo que se encontraba a sus pies. Sonrio. Nunca antes ellos habian visto tanta felicidad y orgullo en una sonrisa tan simple como aquella. Inuyasha tenia todo su interior revuelto, no sabia como reaccionar, ni que decir.

Inuyasha…hijo mio… - decia aquella figura, que ya se sabia que era el gran dios Inutaishou

Inuyasha: pa….padre?

Inuyaishou: si hijo mio, al fin nos volvemos a encontrar.

Inutaishou lo seguia contemplando con dulzura, como si aun fuera aquel pequeño bebe que alguna vez tuvo en sus brazos, pero en la mente de Inuyasha habia un monton de preguntas, las cuales se le arremolinaban en su garganta sin saber por cual comenzar.

Miroku: oh, dios Inutaishou! Hemos venido a ti para que saques a tu joven hijo Inuyasha de la perdicion de su destino perdido, y lo lleves por tu camino de luz, para que recupere su pasado.

Inutaishou: vaya, tu eres el gran monje Miroku. Tu y mi hijo fueron criados por el guardian Jinengi.

Inuyasha: el guardian Jinengi? El es…un…guardian?

Inutaishou: asi es.

Miroku: pero no se supone que el debe de estar en el monte de las animas con los demas guardianes?

Inutaishou: asi debe ser, pero el decidio quedarse a vivir en la tierra, fue su eleccion.

Inuyasha: padre…dime, que hago aquí? Como es que no estoy contigo en el monte de las animas? Como me converti en un hibrido si naci siendo un dios?

Inutaishou cambio su expresión a una triste, bajando un poco su cabeza.

Inutaishou: hijo…cuando naciste, se suponia que seguirias con nosotros, pero…una noche te raptaron, nunca supe quienes fueron, por mas que busque y busque, nunca encontre nada. Tu madre y yo estabamos destrozados, no sabiamos que hacer. Jinengi nos aviso por medio de sus poderes que estaba a salvo contigo, y que cuando fueras lo suficientemente mayor, te diria que vinieras aquí para poder decirte como recuperar tu verdadera identidad.

Miroku: es por eso que lograron soportar el sufrimiento y no murieron

Inutaishou: exactamente. – giro su mirada hacia Ahome – tu eres…Ahome… - Ahome se lo quedo mirando, pero luego Inutaishou bajo su mirada al pequeño Shippou, y volvio a poner una expresión de tristeza. – Ahome, tienes que saber algo…

Ahome: digame, señor

Inutaishou: cuando tu madre y la madre de Inuyasha quedaron embarazadas casi al mismo tiempo, nosotros decidimos que ustedes se convertirian en los dioses supremos después de Izayoi y yo, ya que Sesshomaru no tiene ninguna pareja, ni el interes de ser dios supremo. Tus padres se encontraban fuera del monte de las animas, y parecia que tu madre te dio a luz alla. Todos en el palacio esperabamos su regreso, pero nunca llegaron. Un dia, el guardian zorro – miro a Shippou, y todos comprendieron que aquel guardian era su padre – nos dijo lo que le paso a tus padres, y que tu habias desaparecido, pero que parecia que todo era plan del demonio Naraku. Ese mismo dia fue que raptaron a Inuyasha…

Ahome: es por eso…que los guerreros rayo mataron al padre de Shippou… - Inutaishou asintio.

Inutaishou: hay algo mas…que Izayoi me pidio que te dijera… Las mujeres diosas tienen un poder especial que solo ellas tienen, otorgado por la diosa del amor Venus

Miroku: la barrera afroprotectora

Inutaishou: veo que ya saben de que trata.

Sango: acaso Ahome esta empleando ese poder?

Inutaishou: todas las diosas pueden emplearlo, solo que lo hacen inconcientemente. Y si, Ahome esta empleando esa barrera afroprotectora en ustedes

Inuyasha: puedes verlos, padre?

Inutaishou: si, esta alrededor de ustedes, y es muy poderosa, pero la mas poderosa es la que tu llevas contigo Inuyasha…

Miroku trataba de recordar algo de que la persona que portara la barrera mas poderosa que las demas era algo especial para la diosa, pero no lograba recordar lo que era.

Inutaishou: mientras Ahome viva, ustedes estan siendo protegidos por ella…

Todos estaban algo callados, mirando a Ahome, quien se sentia algo extraña.

Inutaishou: es cierto hijo, tengo que devolverte a alguien que te va a ayudar bastante.

Inutaishou dio un aullido, y del cielo aparecio una llama de fuego que volaba hacia ellos, dando paso a un tigre dientes de sabe enorme, de color crema con rayas negras, con dos colas y ojos rojizos, y dos enormes colmillos que le sobresalian. Inuyasha se lo quedo mirando, y el tigre a el. Inuyasha la recordaba a medias hasta que…

Inuyasha: …Kirara…

La gata grande se transformo en un pequeño gatito, y se monto sobre el hombro de Inuyasha, lamiendole la mejilla felizmente, e Inuyasha reia.

Inutaishou: parece que si te acuerdas de tu compañera sagrada. Ella no te olvido para nada.

Ahome: Ay! Que linda gatita!

Kirara dejo de lamer a Inuyasha, quedandose tranquila sobre su hombro. Inuyasha volvio a ponerse serio, y se volteo hacia su padre nuevamente.

Inuyasha: pero padre, dime, como puedo recuperar lo que me arrebataron? Como Ahome y yo podemos ser dioses otra vez, y volver a nuestro hogar?

Inutaishou: pues, tienen primero que nada que entrenar y dominar sus poderes especiales con sus armas.

Ahome: cuales armas?

Inutaishou: es cierto – alzo una mano, de la cual en la palma, luego de un tenue resplandor, salio un arco plateado con formas de ramas y hojas como decoración. – este arco, Ahome, esta hecho de los rayos, el fuego y la fuerza de las estrellas, creado por tu padre para que algun dia lo utilizaras con todo tu poder. El arco estrellado - Ahome tomo aquel hermoso arco, contemplandolo fascinada. Inutaishou volvio a alzar la mano, y con otro tenue resplandor, aparecio una espada con su funda, y se la entrego a Inuyasha – y esta espada hijo mio, esta hecho con uno de mis colmillos. La espada colmillo de acero. El arco estrellado funciona con el poder de purificación, y la espada colmillo de acero funciona con la fuerza.

Inuyasha: y debemos aprender a pelear con ellas?

Inuyaishou: por supuesto, pero hay alguien que les va a ayudar. Vayan a la region este del Sengoku, con la frontera del bosque Dandellaion, encontraran el estadio del guardian Myoga,. El los ayudara en todo. Luego, lo que tienen que hacer es demostrar todo lo que han aprendiendo protegiendo a los aldeanos de los demonios y monstruos que Naraku pueda mandar.

Inuyasha: padre…

Inutaishou: se que lo lograran. Ambos son muy poderosos. Buena suerte, hijo…

Y con un resplandor encegador, dividiendose en rayos lunares, la figura del dios de la luna Inutaishou habia desaparecido. Lo unico que les quedaba a los demas era partir a la direccion este del Sengoku en busca de aquel guardian que los ayudaria a aprender a utilizar sus armas, y poder combatir al demonio Naraku.


	14. Un Deseo en el Corazón

**Capitulo 14: un deseo en el corazon**

El sol ya estaba por llegar a su cenit, mientras que nuestro querido grupo iba caminando por las fronteras que dividian al bosque Dandellaion de la region del Sengoku. El monje Miroku se encontraba platicando con Sango, y Ahome iba con un Shippou en brazos dormido, y con una señal de disgusto, ya que momentos antes se habia peleado con Inuyasha sobre el camino que tomarian, terminando con un chichón en la cabeza del pequeño Shippou, y una caida al suelo de Inuyasha por parte del poder purificativo de Ahome.

Sango: tu padre no nos especifico hacia donde vivia ese guardian

Miroku: si, y yo creo que ya tomamos este rumbo. Inuyasha, nos desviamos del camino

Inuyasha: se por donde vamos…

Shippou: dijo que se encontraba cerca de un rio…. – decia el pequeño despertandose, frotandose los ojos

Ahome: es cierto! Dijo cerca del rio del gran pueblo, donde siempre hay ninfas!

Miroku: puedes percibir algo de eso, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: si, huelo a lo lejos flores y arboles…y tambien agua… supongo que llegaremos justo cuando el sol llegue al cenit.

Luego de unos minutos, el paisaje cambio; los arboles se tornaron de un color nunca antes imaginado, sus troncos eran plateados o dorados, y sus hojas se tornaban en colores azules, naranjas y verdes metalizados, y otros eran de color rosas y blancos. Habia unas pocas hierbas, y muchas flores de diferentes colores que soltaban una gran variedad de aromas. Se quedaron embelezados con aquel lugar, cuando escucharon unas risas y unos chapoteos. Se asomaron al otro lado de unos densos matorrales, y vieron un pequeño manantial con una roca grande y un pequeño arbol sobre el, donde habian tres hermosas chicas tan extrañas como aquel lugar, las cuales se encontraban jugando y riendose entre ellas.

Sango: que le sucede? – Sango estaba contemplando al monje Miroku que parecia haber entrado en un extraño y pervertido trance.

Inuyasha: controlate, monje tonto – le pego en la cabeza

Miroku: oye que…?

Ahome: miren! Que les pasa?

Las jóvenes que jugaban en el agua comenzaron a gritar escandalosamente, y a correr por todo el lugar. Nuestro grupo logro ver una pequeña mota saltando rapidamente persiguiendo las figuras de aquellas jóvenes.

Esperen! Bellezas! Solo queria saber si tenian buen sabor!

Ahh! Alejate de nosotras!

Una de las jóvenes, se convirtió con un pequeño destello, en un arbol de tronco marron, pero hojas azules. Otra, en un conjunto de flores amarillas, y la otra, en un matorral de moras azules. Aquella mota que las seguia se acerco al arbol, y este, de un ramazo, lo aplasto.

Ay…soy tan irresistible…

La mota cayo cerca de los arbustos en donde se hayaban nuestros amigos. Shippou salto y se acerco a el.

Shippou: es una pulga!

Sango: que tal si le preguntamos sobre el guardian?

Ahome: buena idea

Ahome se acerco y lo tomo en su mano.

Ahome: disculpe, usted conoce a un guardian llamado Myoga? Es que lo estamos buscando – la pulga logro recuperarse del golpe, y se quedo mirando a Ahome

Y digame que desea, mi hermosa y esquisita dama? – la pulga salto hacia el cuello de Ahome, pero Inuyasha lo agarro velozmente antes de que llegara a su objetivo

Inuyasha: con que ese famoso guardian es esta minima pulga…que tratabas de hacer?

Myoga: no se moleste….dios…dios de la luna nueva?

Inuyasha: que?

Myoga: oh, mi señor, perdoneme! No queria propasarme con su novia, pero es que ella se ve que debe tener una sangre exquisita!

Inuyasha: mi…mi novia…? – Inuyasha miro a Ahome, y ambos se sonrojaron, pero Miroku y Sango dieron una mirada complice, mas Shippou lo unico que hacia era reirse

Shippou: jajaja! El tonto de Inuyasha novio de Ahome? Jajaja!

Inuyasha: tonto – y le dio un golpe – No digas tonterias, pulga! Vinimos por ordenes de mi padre

Myoga: quiere que los entrene a usted y a la diosa del resplandor y la purificación, enseñarles a usar el arco estrellado y el colmillo de acero

Ahome: si, eso

Myoga: mmm…bien, que tal si comenzamos?

Inuyasha y Ahome: Ya?

Myoga: si, ya. Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder

Sango: pobres…

Myoga los condujo a un espacio abierto, fuera del manantial. Se sento sobre una pequeña roca, y miro a Inuyasha, indicandole que el seria el primero.

Myoga: hoy solo veremos una pequeña parte. La señorita Ahome ya debe saber como utilizar un arco. Bien, joven Inuyasha, dejeme decirle que su espada es mas poderosa de lo que usted cree. Sin uso o sentimiento alguno, es una simple, vieja y ordinaria espada, pero con el deseo de luchar, perseverar y proteger, se transformara en una poderosa arma capaz de cortar cualquier esencia y alma.

Inuyasha: que tengo que hacer?

Myoga: sienta ese deseo…hagalo…transforme la espada en el verdadero colmillo de acero

Inuyasha tomo la espada, y cerro los ojos concentrandose, pero no lograba nada. Pronto, comenzaba a desesperarse.

Myoga: ahh…como que no tendre mas remedio que… - chasco los dedos.

Del cielo, aparecieron cuatro enormes cuervos de cola larga, con su pico de cierra abierto, lanzando un congelador chillido. Con sus enormes garras, atraparon a Sango, Miroku, Shippou y Ahome. Ellos gritaron, e Inuyasha se desespero. Iba a atacar a Myoga con sus garras, pero este lo miro severamente, y comprendiendo todo, se volvio a concentrar en la espada. Un grito de Ahome hizo que su corazon le diera un vuelco, y con un deseo ferviente dentro de el, la espada vieja brillo con un resplandor plateado, y aquella luz crecio en forma de filo, creando un colmillo enorme. Inuyasha salto alto en el cielo, y de un solo corte, acabo con aquellos cuervos, poniendo a salvo a los demas.

Tanto Inuyasha como los otros se quedaron asombrados, viendo la belleza y el brillo de la espada.

Myoga: lo ve, amo Inuyasha? Solo con ese deseo que acaba de sentir, la espada se transformara y usted podra liberar todo su poder.

La espada se volvio a transformar en una vieja espada, e Inuyasha cayo de rodillas en el suelo, algo agotado.

Myoga: por ser la primera vez en transformarla se canso bastante, pero cuando logre dominarla, no lo estara. Solo queria mostrarle esto, ya que si lo hubieramos hecho mañana, no podria hacer nada mas. Esperaremos al amanecer. Su entrenamiento esta por comenzar

Inuyasha: …todo sea…por recuperar…lo que nos han arrebatado…


	15. El Entrenamiento Comienza

**Capitulo 15: el entrenamiento comienza**

Todo el lugar comenzaba a ser iluminado por los suaves y brillantes rayos del sol, traspasando las hojas de los arboles de diferentes colores, y haciendo que los pajaros comenzaran a cantar una suave pero hermosa melodía. Todo estaba en total tranquilidad…

Despierta perro tonto!

Inuyasha: ahh! Pero que te crees, enano?

Shippou: jajaja! Ya te despertaste flojo dormilon

Inuyasha: ….Shippou…. – le pega en la cabeza

Miroku: Inuyasha, no deberias ser asi con el pequeño Shippou, el solo queria despertarte ya que ahora mismo comienza tu entrenamiento

Inuyasha: ahora?

Sango: si, ya, fuera! – le decia sacandolo de la cabaña a empujones.

Cuando Inuyasha llego afuera, pudo ver que no era el unico a quien lo despertaron temprano. Ahome se hallaba parada sobre una piedra bostezando. Inuyasha se acerco a ella

Inuyasha: solo para que esa tonta pulga nos entrene

Myoga: te oi, Inuyasha! Seria bueno que me tuvieras un poco mas de respeto!

Inuyasha salto asustado, y vio que sobre aquella piedra del que Ahome estaba parada enfrente, se hallaba el guardian sentado observandolor. – Comencemos.

Lo que les siguió a Ahome y a Inuyasha no lo sufrieron solos. Miroku y Sango decidieron unirseles al entrenamiento, obteniendo unas pocas nuevas tecnicas con sus armas que Myoga les habia enseñado. Shippou y Kirara se la pasaban observandolos.

Aquel dia vieron mas cosas de las que creyeron que verian en tres dias. El guardian Myoga comenzo por darles un calentamiento que se alargo por dos horas. Justo cuando Inuyasha comenzaba a desesperarse, comenzo lo fuerte de la situación. Tenian que trotar, saltar, esquivar cuchillas y bolas de fuego, tratar de evadir obstáculos. Al final, comenzo con las armas. Myoga estaba orgulloso de que Ahome aprendiera por ella misma a utilizar las flechas purificadoras.

Myoga: aun asi, no es suficiente, necesitas mas.

Sango recibio una espada por parte de Myoga, una espada simple de samurai, con la cual practico un poco la velocidad, y a Miroku le dio unos nuevos pergaminos y nuevos hechizos bastante utiles.

Myoga: vamos, vamos amo Inuyasha, usted puede!

Inuyasha:…ah….maldita pulga….esperate a que…vuelva a ser…un dios…

Ahome: deja de….quejarte, ya…casi terminamos….

Sango: ah…no puedo mas…

Miroku: yo tampoco… - y luego de eso…

Plaf!

Sango: ahhh! Usted no parece tan cansado, excelencia!

Miroku: ay, sanguito…

Shippou: tontos…

Inuyasha logro transfomar de nuevo al colmillo de acero, un poco mas facil que la primera vez, pero se agoto un poco. Luego, comenzo a hacer movimientos de ataque y defensa que el guardian Myoga le iba dictando.

Atardecia, y Myoga queria terminar el entrenamiento de aquel dia con otra pequeña carrera por las bajas montañas y largos caminos. Inuyasha y Ahome se encontraban solos haciendo el recorrido, ya que Sango y Miroku decidieron que ya era suficiente. Inuyasha iba adelante, subiendo cuesta arriba de una colina rocosa. Ahome iba detrás de el, pero dio un paso en falso e iba a caer, pero Inuyasha la tomo por los brazos, quedando ambos en una situación de alerta, donde ambos rostros estaban muy cerca. Inuyasha miraba el rostro de Ahome, y ella el de el tratando de encontrar los sentimienos ocultos en los ojos del otro. Salieron del trance con un grito de Myoga. Inuyasha alzo a Ahome, y ambos terminaron el recorrido.

Ya era de noche, y todos estaban muy cansados, sobre todo Inuyasha y Ahomel. No sabian, teniendo la idea de que aquel era su primer dia de entrenamiento, si podrian resistir aquella situación todos los dias.

Sango: Ahome, te acuerdas del manantial donde estaban las ninfas? El guardian Myoga dice que si quieres puedes darte un baño alla.

Ahome: si, eso hare, gracias Sango.

Sango: ten esto – le dio un pequeño vestido de seda blanca – asi podras bañarte mejor.

Ahome partio al manatial, mientras en la cabaña entraban Inuyasha y Miroku.

Miroku: alli podras relajarte bien

Inuyasha: si, ahora mismo voy

Miroku veia partir a Inuyasha al lugar que le habia recomendado para descansar, sin saber que una sorpresa se haria presente.

Vaya…hoy es luna cuarto creciente…

Lejos de alli, en las cercanias del monte de las animas…

Inutaishou: entonces, vas a ir?

Sesshomaru: sabes que si padre

Inutaishou: bueno…espero que tengas suerte, hijo…


	16. ¿Amor o Atracción?

**Capitulo 16: amor o atracción?**

Logro llegar al lugar donde se encontraba aquel manantial que Sango le habia dicho que seria un buen lugar para descansar. Ese lugar parecia ser magico, ya que estaba rodeado de arboles de todos los colores, y el manantial tenia una roca mediana e imponente, con una pequeña caida de agua. La luna estaba en cuarto creciente, y habia pocas estrellas, pero el lugar era perfectamente iluminado por luciérnagas de destellos verdes y azules. Ahome se quito su traje marron, y se coloco el vestido de seda blanca que Sango le habia entregado para protegerse de las miradas de otros seres que por alli podrian pasar. Comenzo a adentrarse en la tibia y refrescante agua del manantial.

Ahome: esto no servira de mucho – se decia viendo que el vestido, por ser de seda y mas aun, blanco, se le transparentaba un poco al estar mojado.

No hizo caso de aquello, y termino de entrar en las limpias y claras aguas, relajandose después de aquel terrible dia de entrenamiento.

"No se si podamos soportar un monton de dias un entrenamiento como este. Y hoy me agote tanto que en el ultimo ejercicio casi me caigo de aquella rocosa colina. Que bueno que Inuyasha me atrapo después de todo" – se sonrojo un poco al recordar aquel momento – "sus ojos eran…bellos…y el es tan…tan guapo…"

Inuyasha: creo que me dijo que era por aquí…si, justo al lado de aquel arbol rojo de alla.

Inuyasha siguió el camino que Miroku le habia dicho.

Inuyasha: haber si aquí me puedo relajar. Maldita pulga Myoga, ya vera cuando me convierta nuevamente en un dios, me las pagara todas.

Inuyasha llego detrás de aquel arbol rojo, y se quito las dos camisas que llevaba, la roja y la blanca. De repente, se quedo paralizado. Olfateo un poco el viento, y movio sus orejas. Se volteo lentamente a lo que estaba detrás de el. Se veia aquel manantial en el que las ninfas rechazaron a Myoga, pero se quedo aun mas helado al ver que no estaba solo. Vio la figura de Ahome vestida con un simple vestido de seda blanca, el cual no le cubria mucho. Ahome estaba con sus manos sobre su pecho y los ojos cerrados, como deseando o pensando algo. Inuyasha estaba mirandola embobado, viendo como aquella ligera prenda se le ajustaba perfectamente a la hermosa figura de Ahome, y con sus cabellos negros azabache con pequeñas gotas que parecia ser rocio, y como si no faltara, las luces verdes y azules de las pequeñas luciérnagas hacian aquel paisaje mas magico.

"Es…es Ahome…pero que esta haciendo aquí?...que me esta pasando? Que es esto que siento dentro de mi?"

Inuyasha volvio a ver a Ahome, y se sonrojo mucho, y aquella sensación de jubilo que habia sentido dentro de el, lo volvio a sentir en su pecho y en su estomago. Nunca antes habia tenido esa sensación.

"que me esta pasando con ella?"

Ahome: "me gustaria que Inuyasha me dijera algo…mas….mas que amiga…"

Mientras, detrás de aquel arbol rojo, Inuyasha trataba de controlarse, pero aquel sentimiento dentro de el crecia cada vez mas, hasta que ya no lo soporto. Salio detrás de los matorrales, y se metio lentamente en aquel manantial, sin que Ahome se diera cuenta. Ella bajo sus manos de su pecho, y se quedo contemplando el cielo. Fue cuando se paralizo al sentir que alguien la abrazaba lentamente detrás de ella. Se asusto, pero aquel ser la abrazo un poco mas fuerte, y para tranquilizarla le susurro en el oido:

Tranquila, solo soy yo…

Ahome: Inu…yasha… - Inuyasha respondio con un pequeño gemido, apoyando su mejilla sobre la cabeza de Ahome – que…que haces aquí? – Ahome estaba muy sonrojada sabiendo que Inuyasha la abrazaba teniendo aquel fino vestido, lo que ella no sabia era las condiciones en las que estaba Inuyasha, y de que el tambien estaba muy sonrojado por lo que hacia, y que aun menos sabia por que lo hacia.

Inuyasha:…Ahome…

Inuyasha la pego mas a su cuerpo, haciendo la distancia minima entre ellos, y ambos se sonrojaron hasta mas no poder, Ahome al sentir que Inuyasha tenia su pecho desnudo, e Inuyasha al tener a Ahome tan cerca. Ahome seguia algo rigida, sintiendo como su corazon saltaba y sentia algo en su estomago, pero luego trato de relajarse, cerrando sus ojos y apoyando sus manos sobre las de Inuyasha.

Desde ese momento, la noche se volvio aun mas magia de lo que ya era. Los arboles, con sus hojas de todos los colores, parecia brillar con los destellos de las luciérnagas. De repente, sin ninguna logica o explicación, la luna cuarto creciente se torno oscura, volviendose luna nueva, el cual su borde tenia un brillo violeta, y las estrellas brillaban mas que nunca, y habia unas cuantas que hacian una lluvia fugaz. Inuyasha seguia abrazando a Ahome.

Inuyasha: Ahome…

Ahome: mi querido Inuyasha…

Inuyasha: Ahome, nunca antes habia sentido esto….

Ahome: ….yo tampoco…

Inuyasha: dime…esto que siento….es…atracción o…amor?

Ahome abrio sus ojos de golpe, y se solto de los brazos de Inuyasha, quien la mirada algo confundido. Aquello fue como un golpe para ella, a pesar de ver que los ojos de Inuyasha tenian un hermoso brillo. Inuyasha parecia entenderla, y bajo su cabeza.

Inuyasha: lo siento – Y se salio del agua, dirigiendose a la parte de atrás del arbol rojo. Ahome se lo quedo mirando hasta que desaparecio tras los matorrales. Ella tambien salio, y se coloco su traje marron. Al salir del conjunto de arboles que cubrian el manantial se encontro con que Inuyasha la esperaba. Todo parecia normal otra vez, ya no se veian mucho las estrellas, pero la luna seguia siendo nueva. Ambos regresaron a la cabaña de Myoga, sin dirigirse la palabra entre ellos, solo mirando en otra direccion.

Ahome: "mañana…mañana sera otro dia…otro dia de puro entrenamiento…"


	17. Primera Batalla

**Capitulo 17: primera batalla, ¿Por qué me siento asi?**

Vaya….hoy habra luna nueva…

Vamos! Vamos! Eso es lo mejor que pueden hacer?

Ahome: no somos dioses Myoga, recuerdalo!

Myoga: no, pero lo seran! Asi que quiero ver que se esfuercen!

Miroku: vamos anciano Myoga. Ahome e Inuyasha han estado entrenando muy duro, ya ves que ambos son muy rapidos y habiles con sus armas.

Sango: si, ademas Inuyasha ya aprendio bastante bien las tecnicas Bakuryu Ha y Viento Cortante de su espada.

Shippou: y Ahome se ve muy cansada…

Myoga: aun asi, tienen que llegar más allá de lo que deben. Ambos son dioses poderosos

Inuyasha y Ahome: Semi-dioses! – le gritaron parando de entrenar y acercandose a la pulga furiosamente

Myoga: lo que sea…. – medio asustado

Inuyasha: un dios, eh? No necesito ser un dios para descuartizarte maldita pul… - Inuyasha cayo al suelo, se lo veia debil.

Ahome: Inuyasha! Inuyasha, que tienes?

Inuyasha: ahh…no se…que me pasa…

Estaba anocheciendo, y efectivamente como dijo Miroku, aquella noche habria luna nueva. Todos estaban preocupados por Inuyasha quien parecia sentirse mal. Myoga estaba sospechando algo terrible, pero prefirio esperar.

Shippou: que le esta pasando? Esta cambiando!

Inuyasha seguia aguantando una especie de dolor, pero eso no quedo alli; su cabello plateado se puso de color negro azabache, y sus garras, las cuales estaban clavadas en el suelo soportando el dolor, desaparecieron. Ahome se asusto, le levanto la cara a Inuyasha haber como estaba, y se sorprendio al ver como sus ojos dorados habian cambiado a un tono negro. Inuyasha se calmo y casi pierde la conciencia, pero Ahome lo tomo en manos para que no cayera.

De vuelta en la cabaña del anciano Myoga, todos estaban preocupados por el extraño cambio de Inuyasha. Éste estaba recostado en las piernas de Ahome, viendo al vacio. Miroku trataba de explicar el por qué de la situación que paso, pero Sango se harto.

Sango: podria callarse de una buena vez, excelencia? Todo lo que dice es ridiculo!

Miroku: sanguito… - poniendo cara de perrito regañado.

Myoga: hmm…

Ahome: anciano Myoga, sabe lo que le pasa a Inuyasha?

Myoga: hmm…claro que se….a Inuyasha – no pudo terminar ya que Inuyasha le dio un manotazo. Luego, se quedo mirando a Ahome, y ella se intimidó, pero se preocupo más al ver la cara triste que puso Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: estoy….estoy perdiendo mis poderes…

Que…?

Inuyasha: estoy perdiendo mi poder!

Ahome: Inuyasha…

Myoga: tonto! Eso es solo temporal, amo Inuyasha!

Sango: como asi?

Myoga: eso es solo temporal, mañana cuando desaparezca la luna nueva volvera a ser un hibrido. Pero….usted y Ahome tienen que recuperar sus poderes rapido antes de que…

Miroku: antes de que?

Myoga: puede que la luna y las estrellas desaparezcan…

Todos quedaron callados ante lo que posiblemente podria pasar. Inuyasha se paro.

Inuyasha: eso no pasara. Ya nuestro entrenamiento ha acabado, y te lo agradecemos mucho anciano Myoga, pero mañana iremos a la región que esta aquí cerca, haber que podemos lograr para recuperar nuestros poderes.

Myoga: de acuerdo amo Inuyasha. Es verdad, su entrenamiento a culminado, y dejenme decirles a ambos que son más poderosos de lo que yo crei que podrian ser, a pesar de no tener sus poderes completos. Lo unico que les deseo es buena suerte.

Inuyasha: de que hablas, anciano?

Myoga: Hmm? No que se van?

Ahome: Si, nos vamos.

Inuyasha: pero tu vendras con nosotros

Myoga: que?

Shippou: inútil…

A la mañana siguiente, estaban todos caminando por el ultimo tramo del bosque, pero decidieron descansar un poco. Estaban cada quien por su lado, cuando de repente, Inuyasha, moviendo sus orejitas, oyo un grito estridente, y salio en la direccion en que provenia. Llego a un rio pequeño, con una laguna grande y baja, y una cascada. Alli, vio a un centauro grande de color azul y negro, temeroso mas que nada. Vio de donde provenian esos gritos; aquel enorme centauro tenia atrapado a una joven de pelo negro, la cual estaba gritando que la ayudaran. En eso, llegan los demas, y Ahome le grita a Inuyasha que salve a la muchacha. En efecto, Inuyasha salta y le pega a la bestia.

- Centauro: maldito hibrido, que es lo que quieres?

- Inuyasha: suelta a la jovencita, maldita bestia!

- Centauro: jajaja! Y quien me va a obligar? Tu?

Inuyasha saco a colmillo de acero, pero todos ignoraban algo; como Inuyasha se transformo la noche anterior en humano, la espada aun no lograba reconocerlo, y no se transformo. El centauro rio estridentemente, y le dio una patada a Inuyasha con sus cascos, haciendo que se pegara contra la pared de roca que se encontraba tras la cascada. Ahome, que estaba con los otros tras unos arbustos cerca de la cascada, salio corriendo hacia Inuyasha, pero éste la empujo al agua diciendole que no se acercara, que el podia solo. Con rabia en sus ojos, salto alto hacia el centauro, cortandole el brazo que sujetaba a la joven en problemas. El centauro grito de dolor y rabia, pero Inuyasha no perdio tiempo, se clavo sus garras en su brazo haciendo que saliera sangre, y utilizo sus garras de fuego, dejando gravemente herido a la bestia, la cual huyo a duras penas.

Inuyasha: te encuentras bien? – le tendia la mano a la joven que acababa de salvar.

Si, gracias – le tomo la mano, mirandolo directamente a los ojos. Inuyasha se quedo idiotizado un poco ante la belleza de aquella joven. Sus ojos eran negros oscuros, sus cabellos largos y negros como la noche, amarrados delicadamente con una cinta azul cielo, el mismo color de su vestido estilo griego. – podria saber el nombre de mi rescarador?

Inuyasha: eh…Inu…Inuyasha, mi nomre es Inuyasha…

Inuyasha…hmm…interesante…yo me llamo Kikyou

Ahome: Inuyasha! Lo lograste! Salvaste a alguien!

Miroku: bien hecho galan

Sango: excelencia!

Shippou: si, pero es un tonto, empujo a Ahome

Ahome: ya Shippou, yo solo le estorbaba – dijo Ahome algo triste, pero lo comprendia, ya que Inuyasha estaba en combate. Inuyasha la miro, y se puso algo triste al recordar lo brusco que fue con ella.

Kikyou: bueno, pues Inuyasha, dejame decirte que eres un…heroe…muy apuesto… - coqueteando con el, dejando sus caras muy cercanas.

Inuyasha: ehh…gracias… - muy nervioso, pero maravillado con la belleza de Kikyou.

Kikyou: bueno, yo me voy. Que te vaya bien, Inuyasha – le beso la mejilla. Ahome sintio algo raro dentro de su corazon.

Ahome: "que…que me pasa? Por que me siento tan triste de repente?"

Kikyou se alejo bosque adentro. Miroku felicito a Inuyasha por conseguir tal agradecimiento de una bella jovencita, pero Sango le pego con su arma, sabiendo que aquel comentario del joven monje le hacia algo de efecto a Ahome. Inuyasha se quedo sorprendido al ver que Ahome sacaba un trozo de tela, y arremangandole las camisas, le vendo la herida que se hizo con sus garras para usar garras de fuego. Luego se separo rapidamente de el, como si su contacto le diera electricidad.

Ahome: vamos, tenemos que llegar a la aldea – algo triste.

Shippou: Ahome, te encuentras bien?

Ahome: si Shippou, estoy muy bien, no te preocupes – dandole una sonrisa melancolica, pero Inuyasha no se convencio mucho.

Inuyasha: " siento que le hice daño a Ahome, creo que no debi empujarla. Me siento mal por lo que le hice…"

Myoga: bien hecho, amo Inuyasha!

No le respondio. Todos continuaron con su camino a la aldea, la cual no estaba muy lejana.

Detrás de los arbustos…

Kikyou: asqueroso hibrido…no se por que Naraku me mando a hacer tan repugnante trabajo, pero sera una delicia ver como se destruye poco a poco la tierna alma de Ahome, jaja….


	18. El Triunfo que los Marcó

**Capitulo 18: el triunfo que los marcó**

Era un lugar bastante grande, con buenas y fuertes estructuras y muchas artisticas esculturas, mas todo no era tan brillante como parecia. Por todas las calles se veian a las personas atareadas y pendientes de lo suyo, llevandose por delante a los demas transeuntes que por alli pasaban. Ahome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku y Shippou se sorprendieron de tal gentio.

Myoga: y ahora que les pasa a ustedes? – pregunto molesto al verlos con una cara embobada.

Inuyasha: Myoga…como demonios vamos a avanzar en un lugar como este?

Myoga: Dejen de quejarse!

Miroku: miren, aquellas personas estan hablando de algo – acercandose un poco a un grupo de personas alteradas, y los otros lo siguieron.

Persona 1: La region del Sengoku esta decallendo!

Persona 2: ya los dioses no nos escuchan, que se creen que son?

Persona 3: terremoto….

Persona 2: les rogamos y les rogamos, y no nos conpadecen!

Persona 1: ya ni creo que el dios Inutaishou sea un dios

Persona 3: terremoto…

Persona 2: algo debe estar pasando en el monte de las animas, el Sengoku esta perdiendo la fe!

Persona 3: terremoto! Terremoto!

Persona 1: cierra la boca, no hay ningun terremoto. Lo que si hay son monstruos y demonios! Naraku vino a llevarnos al inframundo!

Persona 2: lo que necesitamos es alguien que nos ayude!

Miroku se acerco lentamente, cada vez mas, mientras aquellas personas hablaban, y cuando escucho esto ultimo, sonrio y salto hacia ellos, dandoles un susto

Miroku: alguien que los ayude, dicen? Que suerte tienen!

Persona 1: de que hablas? Y quienes son ustedes?

Sango: disculpenos honrados aldeanos, nosotros somos forasteros que…

Persona 2: lo que nos faltaba! Forasteros! Ja, como si en este pueblo no necesitaramos mas insolentes!

Ahome: no, no entienden! Nosotros estamos aquí para ayudarlos!

Persona 3: del terremoto?

Persona 2: que no hay ningun terremoto!

Shippou, que estaba sobre el hombro de Ahome, se aburrio de la discusion ridicula de los aldeanos, y decidio dar un paseo por los alrededores. Casi lo atropellaba una carreta, y

tuvo que echarse violentamente a un lado, en un callejon. Al pasar el peligro, se volteo a ver en donde se hallaba. Aquel callejon le ponia los pelos de punta. Camino un poco mas adentro, hasta que sintio un escalofrio, se volteo y vio una sombra. Trato de gritar para que Inuyasha y Ahome lo escucharan, pero no pudo.

Persona 1: … chiquillos insolentes!

Ahome: Inuyasha, Inuyasha! Shippou…no veo a Shippou!

Inuyasha: que dices?

Myoga: amo Inuyasha, mire!

Todos se voltearon, y vieron a Kikyou acercandose dificultuosamente hacia ellos, gritando auxilio en medio del gentio que la miraba con soslayo.

Kikyou: oh! Inuyasha, mi salvador! Necesito tu ayuda, algo terrible a pasado!

Inuyasha: que…que paso?

Kikyou: un niño! Un niño zorrito quedo atrapado bajo una roca! Oh, Inuyasha, tienes que salvarlo, sino, se asfixiara!

Ahome: es Shippou!

Inuyasha: vamos!

Todos corrienron en direccion en donde Kikyou les dijo que estaba atrapado el zorrito. Todos los aldeanos fueron detrás de ellos a ver si era verdad que podrian hacer algo. Llegaron a unas montañas y una pared alta de piedra, donde sobre sus faldas se encontraba aquella dichosa gran roca. Inuyasha se acerco a ella, mientras los demas estaban atrás de el, con un espacio de diferencia. Inuyasha toco la piedra y sonrio; aquello se parecia a uno de los entrenamientos simples de la pulga Myoga. Puso sus manos en el borde bajo, hizo fuerza, y levanto la roca, con mucha facilidad, y la tiro lejos, a un lado, encontrando al pequeño zorrito acurrucado y sollozando. Inuyasha lo tomo en brazos, se acerco a Ahome y se lo entrego. Todos los aldeanos aplaudian levemente.

Ahome: oh, Shippou!

Sango: miren, esta despertando

Miroku: Shippou, te encuentras bien? – Shippou abrio sus ojos lentamente, mirandolos a todos, y les respondio con voz algo ronca

Shippou: …. Es… es una trampa…

Se quedaron helados ante aquello, cuando de repente, resono en todo el lugar un chillido agudo y estridente que rompia los timpanos. Se voltearon hacia el lugar en donde estaba la roca, y vieron una gran boca de una cueva. De alli, salio con gran velocidad un rayo de luz azul. Inuyasha tomo a Ahome en brazos y la puso a salvo, y los aldeanos estaban muertos de miedo. De la cueva, se pudo vislumbrar que salia una serpiente gigante de color blanco. Inuyasha se acerco a ella lentamente, en retaguardia.

Mientras en una zona oscura cerca de aquel lugar…

Si Inuyasha, veamos de lo que eres capaz de hacer…

Inuyasha saco su colmillo de acero el cual se transformo, y empezo al ataque con aquella serpiente. No sabia que hacer, solo usaba sus garras de acero y algunos golpes con la espada, y al usar el viento cortante, no le sirvio de nada. Probo con algo nuevo, y le corto la cabeza. La gente se quedo pasmada al ver que el cuerpo de la serpiente no se movia, e Inuyasha estaba parada frente a ella, mirando al publico con cara orgullosa, mientras todos volvian a aplaudir, pero se callaron de golpe. Inuyasha sintio un ruido extraño, y salto esquivando las dos cabezas que le salieron al cuerpo de la serpiente. Inuyasha cortaba y cortaba cabezas, cuando casi se lo traga una, pero fue salvado por la bestia transformada Kirara. Ambos volaban entre las mil cabezas de la serpiente, cortando y esquivando, pero por cada cabeza que cortaba salian dos mas. Inuyasha estaba algo desesperado, y Sango, Miroku y Ahome aun mas, temiendo que pudiera fallar.

Myoga: no sabes hacer nada mas aparte de cortar cabezas, inutil?

Inuyasha no le paro, pero de un golpe, fue derribado del lomo de Kirara, y una cabeza de la enorme serpiente blanca se lo trago, y Kirara se quedo paralizada. Todos se asustaron, sobre todo los aldeanos. Ahome corrio hacia la serpiente rapidamente gritando el nombre de Inuyasha, pero Kirara la recogio antes de que ella fuera tragada tambien. Ahome gritaba y gritaba desesperada, cuando un rayo de luz aparecio y salio Inuyasha de la garganta de la cabeza que se lo trago. Inuyasha se alzo alto en el aire, estando de espaldas a Ahome y Kirara. Ahome se le ilumino la mente con una idea grande, y tomo su arco y flecha, preparandolas y apuntando.

Inuyasha: Bakuryu Ha!

Ahome: ve!

Inuyasha utilizo su tecnica poderosa, y Ahome lanzo una flecha la cual se unio con la tecnica del hombre mitad bestia, haciendo un rayo dorado y violeta fugaz, el cual atraveso el cuerpo de la serpiente, destruyendolo por completo. Inuyasha caia y caia, pero Ahome y Kirara llegaron antes de que chocara contra el suelo. Ambos se bajaron al suelo, agotados, cuando escucharon el estruendoso grito de celebracion y jubilo de los aldeanos, al ver que en verdad aquellos jovenes podrian ayudarlos, sin importar que fueran hibridos. Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Ahome e Inuyasha los miraban con alegria incontrolable, sobre todo Inuyasha que nunca creyo que las personas lo aceptaran siendo un hibrido, pero luego se quedo observando fijamente a Ahome, que al darse cuenta, se sonrojo notablemente

Ahome: que…que miras, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: eres muy valiente Ahome…gracias…

Ella le sonrio, y el a ella, y rieron junto a Miroku, Sango y Shippou al ver que aquel comienzo los llevaria directo al triunfo.


	19. Te Entrego mi Corazón

**Capitulo 19: te entrego mi corazon**

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, iban apareciendo más y más demonios y monstruos, pero todos los aldeanos de la region del Sengoku estaban a salvo gracias a Inuyasha y los demás. Lo que no sabian era que esos demonios eran llevados por Naraku para ponerlos a prueba, pero hubo ocasiones en las que enviaba verdaderos demonios incluso más poderosos que la serpiente blanca, y eran derrotados, cosa que ponia a Naraku furioso.

Aun asi, Inuyasha y los demas se volvieron famosos. Miroku era querida por todas las chicas de la region, cosa que ponia a Sango nerviosa y medio triste. Ahome conocio a un joven aldeano llamado Kouga que siempre la perseguia, cosa que ponia de mal humor a Inuyasha, pero al ver como Kouga siempre hacia sonreir a Ahome llevandole flores, se ponia algo triste en su interior.

Ahome: "el joven Kouga es muy amable y bueno…ojala Inuyasha fuera asi conmigo, en vez de ponerse celoso insultandome…"

Habia un secreto que ocultaba Inuyasha, y era que siempre que podia, iba a ver a Kikyou, y Ahome y los demas ya se habian enterado, pero nunca decian nada. Inuyasha no lograba entender el por que, cuando el regresaba, Ahome lo miraba con tristeza y se alejaba de él. Hasta que un dia...

Kouga: Ahome...yo queria pedirte algo…

Ahome: dime Kouga…

Kouga: no querrias hacer una vida juntos?

Todos se sorprendieron de la confesion de Kouga, pero Inuyasha se puso triste, ya que ahora no podria intervenir entre ellos.

Ahome: yo…

Inuyasha: "se acabo…Ahome se ira con ese tipo…"

Ahome: Kouga, yo te quiero, eres un gran amigo…pero…mi destino es ser una diosa…

Inuyasha y Kouga se sorprendieron, pero Kouga puso una sonrisa ironica.

Kouga: entiendo…es solo una excusa…se perfectamente el por que…

Ahome: gracias por entenderlo – le sonrio.

Pasaron los dias, y todos estaban más que unidos, sobre todo Inuyasha y Ahome, cosa que era algo extraño. Siempre iban a un jardin que quedaba en el palacio que construyeron en honor a ellos. Aquel jardin era hermoso, estaba cubierto por pasto, y tenia una pequeña fuente, y todo estaba rodeado de arboles. Inuyasha y Ahome siempre se sentaban bajo uno de flor de cerezo.  
- Inuyasha: sabes Ahome? Cada vez que me siento bajo este arbol, tengo un recuerdo lejano…de alguien que me arrullaba con una dulce melodia…el olor a flor de cerezo…y velas…

Ahome: es tu madre Inuyasha, o acaso lo olvidaste?

Inuyasha: en realidad no…pero ese recuerdo me da una sensacion de paz interna…

Ahome: Inuyasha… - él la miro con dulzura, algo muy extraño – Hace tiempo que estamos todos juntos, pero quiero decirte que tu eres alguien muy especial para mi…a pesar de que casi siempre estemos peleando, te quiero demasiado…

Inuyasha se quedo con los ojos muy abiertos de la sorpresa, pero luego, no se resistio a darle un tierno abrazo a la joven que se encontraba a su lado.

Inuyasha: Ahome, tu tambien eres especial para mi… - luego observo como Ahome le sonreia y sacaba dos llaves con una cinta amarrada, una llave con una luna y la otra con una estrella de cuatro puntas.

Inuyasha: eh... Ahome, que es eso?

Ahome: se las pedi al anciano Myoga…estas llaves representan nuestros corazones - y le dio el collar con la luna, y el de la estrella se la paso por el cuello al joven mitad bestia - con esto, te entrego mi corazon Inuyasha… - Inuyasha se quedo mirando la llave con asombro

Inuyasha: que me das tu corazon? Pero…por que?

Ahome: porque se que contigo siempre estara a salvo…

Inuyasha: y que se supone que haga con el mio? – Ahome puso una cara triste

Ahome: daselo a Kikyou…tu la amas, no es asi?

Inuyasha se la quedo mirando con tristeza tambien, ya que los ojos de Ahome estaban aguados y brillosos. Se quedo contemplando la llave y penso por un rato. Ahome abrio los ojos de la sorpresa cuando Inuyasha le paso el collar de la llave con la luna por su cuello.

Ahome: Inuyasha... – Inuyasha le puso un dedo sobre sus labios para que no hablara

Inuyasha: shh… no digas nada.

Ahome: pero se supone que…

Inuyasha: Ahome…no importa lo que pase o donde estemos, quiero entregarte mi corazon por voluntad propia…tu fuiste la unica que te atreviste a ver en su interior, y la unica que acepto lo que allo habia…gracias…

Ahome le sonrio, y no aguanto abrazarlo. Inuyasha no sabia que hacer, siempre habia sido algo insensible, pero Ahome le devolvio la vida, y le devolvio el abrazo. Se quedaron asi por largo rato, hasta que Inuyasha olfateo un ligero olor a sal, mientras sus orejitas se movian al escuchar un suave llanto a su lado. Se separo de Ahome y trato de mirarla a los ojos, pero ella solo miraba hacia el suelo. Inuyasha no sabia que hacer, y se sintio terrible al ver el rostro de Ahome empapado por las lagrimas.

Ahome: Inuyasha…

Inuyasha: Ahome, que pasa?

Ahome: Inuyasha…nuestros caminos deben separarse…

Inuyasha: que? Como que…separarse, de que estas hablando?

Ahome: Inuyasha…me di cuenta de que tu destino es estar…junto a Kikyou – una lagrima rodo por su cara, pero ella continuo – Ademas, a mi aun me queda una mision. Esta noche partire de nuevo al bosque Dandellaion para buscar la perla de Shikon…

Inuyasha: pero….no puedes ir sola, podria pasarte algo…

Ahome: no olvides que ambos somos semi-dioses, somos poderosos, no creo que algo me pase. Ademas, el anciano Myoga estara conmigo

Ahome se paro rapidamente y se dirigia a las escaleras que salian del jardin, cuando Inuyasha le tomo la mano para retenerla.

Inuyasha: Ahome… - ella se le acerco y le beso la mejilla

Ahome: se feliz Inuyasha…

Y se fue. Inuyasha se quedo parado viendo aun en su mente la ultima imagen de ella que salia apresuradamente del jardin. De repente, sintio un dolor en su pecho, y se lo apreto con la mano, mientras una solitaria lagrima salia de sus vidriosos ojos, y un suspiro de llanto se escapaba de su boca

- Mi querida Ahome….


	20. Dolor del Corazón

**Capitulo 20: dolor del corazon: un beso para robar los sentimientos y confundir al amor**

A pesar de la gran cantidad de luz que habia en la aldea central de la region del Sengoku, los demas alrededores fuera de el se hallaban muy oscuros. O era eso, o las lagrimas que habia en sus ojos le impedian ver por donde iba.

- Myoga: pero niña! Date cuenta por donde vas, por amor a Izayoi!

- Ahome: anciano Myoga…no sabe como me duele irme sin ellos…eramos un equipo, una familia…

- Myoga: lo se, lo se Ahome, pero en esto ellos no te pueden acompañar. Inuyasha tiene que convertirse en un dios completo al igual que tu, y solo lo pueden lograr llendo tu en busca de la perla de Shikon, y él ganarse mas fama aquí. Tranquila, ten la esperanza de que lo vas a volver a ver

- Ahome:…siempre la tengo…

Mientras eso pasaba…

Una solitaria lagrima salia de sus brillantes ojos sin saber por que, pero al final se dio cuenta, no lo sabia, pero la queria, la queria bien y mucho, y a pesar de querer estar con ella para protegerla, acepto el destino que ambos llevaban.

Ahome…

Era luna llena, y eso le ayudaba bastante ver el camino por el que andaba. No tenia ni idea de a donde tenia que ir, pero como le decia el anciano Myoga, trataba de seguir su instinto.

Ahome: anciano Myoga, no tengo idea de a donde debo ir…si tan solo tuviera alguna especie de pista…

Myoga: y la tienes! Ahome, cual fue uno de tus poderes que te enseñe? El de persibir presencias! La presencia de la perla es tan poderosa que cualquier ser podria sentirla. Vamos Ahome, concentrate y siente esa presencia que te llama…siguela…

Ahome se concentraba y hacia todo lo que podia, pero aun no lograba percibir nada, hasta que…

Ahome: anciano…dime la historia de esa perla…

Myoga: que? Es que no la sabes, ademas de yo haberla contado un millon de veces?

Ahome: anciano! Es que…no la recuerdo completamente…ademas, creo recordar algo que me dira en donde se encuentra la perla…

Myoga: pero que ton…

Ahome: digame!

Myoga: de acuerdo. Cuando naciste, se creo una perla poderosa llamada la perla de Shikon. Esa perla contiene cuatro almas, las cuatro almas más puras que tanto los humanos, como hibridos y dioses podemos sentir. Esa perla la creaste inconscientemente para crear la paz entre todos, pero no contabamos con que los monstruos y otros seres malignos la quisieran para apoderarse de su magnifico poder para el mal, es por eso que un conjunto de ninfas, utilizando tu poder, la sellaron en una cueva en el bosque Dandellaion de la region del Sengoku. Dicen que está en una caverna llamada Myst tras una cascada, la cual esta cubierta de cristales de hielo, y vigilada por varios espiritus algunos muy poderosos, pero el mas importante es un arbol sagrado plantado fuera de la caverna.

Ahome: "Una caverna tras una cascada…y un arbol sagrado plantado fuera de ella…si…podria ser…"

Ahome acelero el paso, ya que tenia una idea algo clara de en donde se hallaba esa caverna.

Inuyasha habia ido a visitar esa misma noche, nuevamente, el mar Jellifish para hablar con su padre. Le habia dolido lo de Ahome, aunque ella le diera motivo, no lograba entender el por que se habia ido. Los rayos de la luna se unificaron creando una figura grande del dios Inutaishou.

Inutaishou: hola hijo mio. Dime, que necesitas?

Inuyasha: padre, ya me has observado. Viste que me volvi mas fuerte, puedo controlar a la perfeccion los ataques y poderes del colmillo de acero, ademas de aprender ataques que me identifican como el dios de la luna nueva. Por favor padre, dime que ya estoy listo para volver a ser un dios y reunirme contigo.

Inutaishou lo miro con cara incredula, pero no comento nada. Hasta que…

Inutaishou: hijo mio…es cierto, te has vuelto muy fuerte y poderoso, y has salvado a mucha gente, pero aun asi no es suficiente.

Inuyasha: que…que cosa?

Inutaishou: Inuyasha, lo que nos representa a nosotros los dioses no es solo la fuerza y el poder, sino los sentimientos y el deseo de proteger a nuestros seres queridos…eso es un factor muy importante, y por tanto, el que te hace falta

Inuyasha: pero padre, que se supone que debo hacer…con eso de mis sentimientos?

Inutaishou: tu barrera afroprotectora se ha fortalecido desde que Ahome se ha ido…tu sabes lo que tienes que hacer Inuyasha, busca en tu interior…

Y desaparecio, dejando al joven mitad bestia con una confusion en su mente sobre lo que tenia que hacer a continuación para lograr lo que queria.

Ya habian pasado como unos cuatro dias, y el la gran aldea los demas extrañaban a Ahome. Sango y Miroku estaban enojados con Inuyasha porque desde que se fue Ahome lo unico que hacia era hablar mal de ella, que los habia abandonado en medio de la mision importante que tenian, y muchas otras cosas. Tambien se la pasaba con Kikyou en el jardin del palacio, pero tanto Miroku como Sango opinaban que él lo hacia porque sentia el despecho de no tener a Ahome cerca.

Y era algo cierto, Inuyasha se la pasaba con Kikyou la cual tenia un parecido muy grande con Ahome, y trataba de sacarse de la cabeza que no estaba con el, que lo habia abandonado.

- "Pero, como puedo pensar eso de ella?

Una noche, Shippou los estaba espiando ya que queria molestar a Inuyasha con lo de que él se imaginaba que Kikyou era Ahome. Inuyasha hacia lo que podia por prestar atención a lo que Kikyou le decia, y a ella le molestaba que no le prestara atención. Pero esa noche de la que hablaba…

Kikyou: Inuyasha, en verdad deberias hacer algo contigo, mira como estas. Siempre salvandonos de monstruos y demonios…deberias buscar a una persona con quien pasar el resto de tu vida, y con quien ser feliz…

Esas palabras le iluminaron la mente y la razon a Inuyasha. Ya habia logrado comprender una parte de lo que su padre le dijo cuatro dias antes, y desde ese momento se lo pasaba reflexionando. De repente, se paro con una sonrisa en sus labios

Inuyasha: si, tienes razon Kikyou!

Kikyou: claro que la tengo Inuyasha – y tomando su rostro entre sus manos violentamente, lo beso en los labios. Inuyasha se quedo paralizado, no se esperaba eso, y no sabia que hacer, hasta que cerro sus ojos y respondio a aquel beso apasionado.

Shippou: Inuyasha, no…

Shippou tambien se sorprendio, pero se entristecio al mismo tiempo al darse cuenta de que aquel tonto joven mitad bestia en verdad no queria a Ahome.

Mientras Kikyou e Inuyasha seguian besandose, la llave que Inuyasha llevaba colgada del cuello, se quebro un poco la pequeña piedra, saliendole una raja por el medio, pero no rompiendose.

Ahome: ahhh!

Myoga: A…Ahome! Que te pasa? Respondeme!

Ahome: mi…mi corazon… - Ahome se apretaba fuertemente el pecho con una mano mientras un par de lagrimas le salian de sus ojos acompañados por unos cuantos sollozos y quejidos.

Myoga: Ay no…Ahome…tu corazon, a quien se lo entregaste?

Ahome: a… a Inuyasha…

Myoga: "Tonto amo Inuyasha, que habras hecho ahora, que por poco quiebras el corazon de Ahome". Vamos Ahome! Ya casi llegamos!

Ahome: si…de…de acuerdo…

El beso se alargo por unos pocos minutos mas, cuando Inuyasha abrio sus ojos de repente, y se separo poco a poco de Kikyou.

Kikyou: Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Kikyou, yo…

Fue callado por otro beso que ella le dio. Inuyasha nunca se pudo resistir, hasta que…

Inuyasha: perdoname Kikyou, pero…me voy a entrenar…

Y salio rapidamente del jardin. Shippou siguió oculto tras la columna en la que se hallaba, cuando observo como en el jardin aparecia una gigantesca nube negra y purpura, y se tapo la nariz al darse cuenta de que era veneno, y se sorprendio de que la persona que de alli salia era un personaje mitologico que habia visto solo en los pergaminos sagrados de Miroku.

- Shippou: "acaso ese no es el tal dios Naraku"

En efecto, aquel ser que habia aparecido del humo de veneno era nada mas y nada menos que el dios Naraku.

Naraku: mi querida Kikyou, mi dulce infierno, dime, como te fue con el tonto hibrido de Inuyasha?

Kikyou: y como crees? Pues…ya lo bese… - poniendo cara de repugnancia – no se que ganare de todo esto.

Naraku: pues, no te prometi libertad, mi querida ninfa de las serpientes cazadoras de almas?

Kikyou: tu nunca me darías la libertad, yo soy ese tipo de ninfa oscura, yo soy parte de tu mundo.

Naraku: exacto! Es por eso que lo que ganas no sera tan grande, porque seguiras trabajando para mi, pero la libertad es un tesoro presiado, no lo crees?

Shippou no podia creer lo que escuchaba. Kikyou una ninfa oscura que trabajaba para Naraku?

Naraku: y como van los corazoncitos de nuestros queridos hibridos?

Kikyou: pues…no me ha entregado el suyo…

Naraku: que dices? – sus ojos encendieron en llamas, y un aura escura comenzo a envolverlo. Shippou estaba muerto del miedo. Naraku estuvo rabioso por unos pocos segundos, pero luego se calmo, dirigiéndose a Kikyou – bueno, eso no es muy importante que se diga. Has lo que puedas por destruir el corazon de esa Ahome cuando regrese, y al hacerlo, quitale la perla de Shikon.

Kikyou: asi lo hare…

Shippou:" ay no! Kikyou es mala, muy mala! Quiere matar a Inuyasha y a Ahome! Sera mejor que le avise cuanto antes"

Y salio lentamente del jardin rumbo a las afueras del palacio hacia el estadio de entrenamiento para avisarle a Inuyasha de la terrible situación de la que se acaba de enterar.


	21. Engaño Ignorado, Encuentro Inesperado

**Capitulo 21: un engaño ignorado, y un encuentro inesperado**

Se apresuraba a llegar a su destino, corriendo por los numerosos callejones y grandes autopistas tratando de no ser atropellado por los carruajes.

Llego, cansado y respirando con dificultad, a la parte baja de las escaleras que conducian al gimnasio. Subio lo mas rapido que sus energias le permitieron, encontrandose con el joven mitad bestia haciendo una serie de ejercicios de fuerza. Se lo veia algo extraño, como si flotara en un cielo tormentoso de sentimientos falsos y provocados por la maldad. Sango y Miroku se hallaban alli tambien mirandolo incredulo.

Inuyasha: ella es tan…tan hermosa, ella es tan mujer!

Miroku: no se por que, pero todo lo que dice me da repugnancia….

Sango: si, a mi tambien…

Shippou: Inuyashaaa!

Inuyasha: eh? Que quieres, Shippou?

Shippou: Inuyasha, tengo que decirte algo muy importante!

Inuyasha: que puede ser mas importante que el enterarme de que amo a Kikyou!

Shippou: Inuyasha! No, es una trampa!

Inuyasha: de que hablas?

Sango: una…trampa?

Shippou: si, Kikyou le esta tendiendo una trampa a Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: si, una trampa en la cual ya cai

Shippou: te diste cuenta? – dijo con cara esperanzada.

Inuyasha: una trampa de amor… - y siguio con su tonto baile.

Shippou:…Inuyasha… - con lagrimas en los ojos, pero sintio una ira en su interior. – Eres un tonto! Kikyou quiere matarte!

Inuyasha: de que hablas, enano? Kikyou es incapaz de hacer eso…

Shippou: si, ella quiere matarte, quiere quitarte tu corazon, y quiere matar a Ahome! – decia negando con la cabeza, y soltando un monton de lagrimas que le empapaban su cara. Inuyasha, mientras, lo miraba con cara seria y fria, hasta que gruño dandole un golpe al pequeño Shippou, tirandolo lejos del lugar

Sango: Shippou!

Miroku: que te sucede, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: eres un tonto! Como eres capaz de pensar eso de Kikyou?

Shippou: porque ella es una ninfa oscura! Ella es mala y quiere matar a Ahome!

Inuyasha ahora iba a utilizar sus garras de acero contra el pequeño zorrito, pero Miroku lo paro con su alabarda. Inuyasha gruño y solto su mano violentamente, y Miroku se puso en frente a Sango que tenia a Shippou en brazos.

Inuyasha: ahora se ponen en mi contra…Kikyou fue la unica que me quiso como soy, la unica que quiso formar algo conmigo…y ustedes desprecian esa felicidad que ella me ofrece…

Por su parte, Miroku y Sango se dieron cuenta de algo que les parecio tan cruel e injusto que llegaron a odiar a Inuyasha con todas sus fuerzas.

Miroku: no te das cuenta? Eres un idiota…

Sango: como eres capaz de decir que Kikyou es la unica que te quiso por lo que eres? La unica que te acepta como eres?

Miroku: dime algo Inuyasha! Donde dejas a la señorita Ahome, eh? Acaso ella te odia?

Sango: no te das cuenta? Ella te quiere Inuyasha, ella es la unica que en verdad te quiere por lo que eres!

Miroku: eres un idiota…el corazon de ella no esta a salvo contigo…

Inuyasha: callense! No los quiero volver a encontrar nunca mas! No me importa lo que piensen, yo amo a Kikyou!

Sango: ….vamonos, dejemoslo con su oscuro engaño…

Y se fueron del gimnasio furiosos. Inuyasha se los quedo mirando hasta que desaparecieron escaleras abajo. Se puso a gruñir con furia mientras seguia haciendo ejercicios de fuerza.

Mientras, bajo el gimnasio…

Sango: Ahome e Inuyasha estan en peligro…

Miroku: Shippou, cuentanos todo lo que viste en ese jardin luego de que Inuyasha se marchara.

Shippou les conto que Kikyou era una ninfa oscura, que su mision era la de destruir el corazonde Inuyasha y el de Ahome, y que ella trabajaba bajo las ordenes de Naraku.  
- Sango: pero por que Naraku querria destruir a Inuyasha y a Ahome…

Miroku: hay una profecia de la ninfa Kanna, que dice que por una eternidad, Naraku queria destruir a Inutaishou y apoderarse del monte de las animas, pero que los dioses de la luna nueva y del resplandor y la purificacion acabarian con el. Quizas el quiera destruir a Ahome y a Inuyasha para asi poder apoderarse del monte de las animas…Tenemos que hacer algo…

Sango: Excelencia, usted y yo deberiamos ir al monte de las animas a ver si podemos hacer algo.

Miroku: tienes razon, con Inuyasha no podemos hacer ya nada…

Shippou: pero…yo que puedo hacer? No quiero que a Ahome le pase algo…

Sango: nada va a pasar. Shippou, tienes que ir a donde se encuentra Ahome y avisarle de todo esto, que tiene que ayudar a Inuyasha!

Miroku: presta atencion Shippou; la señorita Ahome se encuentra en el bosque Dandellaion junto con el anciano Myoga.

Sango: puedes utilizar tu olfato para ubicarlos, y transformarte y todo eso

Shippou: si…lo hare…pero…

Sango: no tienes por que tener miedo Shippou, nada malo te va a suceder, alli hay ninfas, de seguro ellas sabran algo

Miroku: y aunque no lo sepan, es la naturaleza de una ninfa ayudar a aquellos que esten en peligro

Shippou: bien…ire…

Y se alejo hacia la direccion donde se encontraba la entrada del bosque Dandellaion, mientras Sango y Miroku lo miraban partir.

Miroku: me encantaria acompañarlo, asi una ninfa me rescataria – dijo con una cara de pervertido. Sango lo miro con una cara triste, emprendiendo el viaje en direccion al monte de las animas. Miroku la miro, y se puso a su altura sonriendo – pero sabes lo mejor de todo? Que yo ya tengo una ninfa cuidandome…

Sango lo miro sorprendida, pero le devolvio la sonrisa dulce que Miroku le otorgaba, y ambos se dirigieron a su destino junto con la gata sagrada Kirara.

Mientras, en un bosque lejano…

-"Se que debe de estar por aquí"

Camino por unos momentos mas, hasta llegar a un claro en donde la luna cuarto creciente iluminaba debilmente los alrededores. Alli se encontraba la figura esbelta de una diosa, esperandolo.

Victoria…

Ella se volteo lentamente. Tenia unos ojos verde oliva que refulgian con un fuego interno. Su vestimenta era la de una toga negra con tiras doradas y plateadas. Tenia el pelo un poco largo y amarrado en una cola alta con una cinta plateada y dorada, y una alabarda que sujetaba su tersa mano. Al observarlo, ella sonrio con dulzura. Él se quedo pasmado como muchas otras veces lo hizo con su sonrisa.

Victoria: me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo, Sesshomaru…

Sesshomaru se quedo pasmado. Ella seguia siendo la misma de siempre, no habia cambiado. El fuego y el coraje no se habian extinguido, pero pudo apreciar que la tristeza seguia brillando en aquellos hermosos ojos, aquellos ojos que lo dejaban hipnotizado.

Sesshomaru: supongo que sabes por que vine…

Victoria: si, lo se, has estado presintiendo lo mismo que yo…la batalla entre la luz y la oscuridad, los siente guerreros…el reinado de Naraku y la caida del monte de las animas…acaso has venido a pedirme ayuda, Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru: por que mas vendria?

Ella bajo su mirada por unos instantes, y Sesshomaru pudo apreciar el pequeño resplandor de una lagrima.

Victoria: veo que lo has olvidado…

Sesshomaru: no, yo nunca podria olvidar algo asi. Mas bien – dijo acercandose a ella obligandola a mirarlo a sus ojos, los cuales estaban frios e inexpresivos – fuiste tu quien lo olvido todo…

Victoria: eso no es cierto…

Sesshomaru: Victoria, se que este no es el momento, pero…

Victoria: tienes razon – lo corto – no es el momen…

Sesshomaru: pero quiero que lo hablemos – cortandola ahora a ella.- dime Victoria, como fue que esto nos ha pasado? Por que a nosotros?

Victoria: Sesshomaru, ambos somos dioses, dioses poderosos. Tu, dios de la media luna, yo, diosa de la Guerra. Ambos eramos muy diferentes, rangos y funciones diferentes, nuestras esencias no se pueden mezclar. Ademas, tu destino era heredar el poder, y convertirte en dios supremo… - sus ojos estaban tristes, al igual que los de Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru:…cuantas veces te lo tengo que repetir? – Victoria lo miro pasmada, ya que el tenia una mirada dulce, aquella mirada que siempre la derretia y la hacia vulnerable, sintiendose inecesaria de llevar el nombre de una diosa de la guerra – es cierto, yo debi heredar ese puesto, pero siempre te dije, y lo hice, renuncie a eso por ti…

Victoria: pero…

Sesshomaru: que no lo entiendes? – dijo acercandose a ella, y atrayendola a su cuerpo violentamente, lastimandolos a ambos, como si la desesperacion de juntar sus pechos para sentir sus corazones latir al unisono los guiara – yo siempre quise estar contigo, siempre, asi tuviera que renunciar a ser un dios…

Victoria: Sesshomaru, ha pasado demasiado tiempo – le dijo, abrazandolo tambien con la misma fuerza e intensidad. Ambos se encontraban con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Sesshomaru: aun asi, lo que sentimos no ha cambiado…Victoria, yo…aun…te…te amo…

Victoria: Sesshomaru…yo tambien aun te amo…

Y se mantuvieron un rato asi, abrasandose con todo el amor que sentian y por todo lo que sufrieron estando separados todo ese tiempo…17 años…

- Sesshomaru: Victoria, tenemos que hacer algo

- Victoria: lo se, vayamos al monte de las animas a combatir.

- Sesshomaru: juntos?

- Victoria: como en los viejos tiempos…


	22. La Belleza de una Joya

**Capitulo 22: la belleza de una joya le devuelve su esplendor con un toque de plumas y luz**

Seguia siendo de noche, aun lejano para el nacimiento de un nuevo dia, y la luna cuarto creciente seguia alli iluminando en parte el camino lleno de sombras misterioras. Escuchaban el rumor de ondas de agua, y la suave caida de una pequeña cascada. Ahome seguía pasando por entre grandes y altos arboles, hasta que llego a un de tronco gordo y de color plateado. Se asombro al observar que no recordaba que tan bello era ese arbol: su tronco plateado resplandecia con un brillo especial, y sus verdes hojas brillaban como gotas de rocio junto a los pocos rayos de la luna y las estrellas. Pero nadie mas asombrado que la pulga Myoga al reconocer al arbol.

Myoga: ese…ese es…

Ahome: si… - dijo sonriendo – ese es el arbol sagrado…

Myoga: Ahome! Ese es el arbol que guarda la entrada de la caverna!

Ahome: lo supuse. Este fue siempre el arbol favorito mio y de Sango, siempre veniamos aquí a sentarnos bajo las copas de este arbol, y recordabamos y reiamos. Algunas veces nos bañabamos en la laguna

Myoga: laguna! Ahome, se logra oir la caida de una cascada, quizas detrás de ella se encuentra la caverna en donde se haya la perla!

Ahome: vamos a ver…

Pero ambos se quedaron paralizados al escuchar unos murmullos y sonidos provenientes de los arbustos bajos, algo que venia hacia ellos. Ahome se puso en posicion de ataque esperando fuera lo que fuera, pero se sorprendio al ver al pequeño Shippou saliendo de un matorral.

Ahome: Shippou! Que hacer aquí?

Shippou: A…Ahome….tienes que…ayudar…ayudar a Inuyasha! – decia poco a poco mientras recuperaba el aliento.

Ahome: de que hablas?

Shippou: Ahome, Inuyasha esta en grave peligro! Y no solo el, sino el monte de las animas, y tu tambien!

Ahome: quien los ataca?

Shippou: aun no los atacan, pero quien esta detrás de todo esto es el dios del inframundo Naraku!

Myoga: Shippou, cuentanos todo lo que sabes

Shippou les conto la conversacion de Kikyou y Naraku luego de que Inuyasha se fuera. Luego, que él fue a avisarle a Inuyasha de la trampa, pero que no le creyo. Y le dijo del plan de ellos; que Sango, Miroku y Kirara fueran al monte de las animas a ver si podrian ayudar, y él buscar a Ahome e informarle de todo.

Ahome: Inuyasha… - decia viendo hacia bosque adentro, en direccion a la aldea

Myoga: No Ahome! Tienes que recuperar la perla antes que nada!

Ahome: pero…

Myoga: pero nada! No vas a retroceder ahora que has llegado al lugar verdadero. Busca la perla, luego regresaras a ayudarlos a todos!

Ahome: claro, la perla…

Myoga: asi podras convertirte en diosa!

Ahome: muy bien, vamos!

Salieron de los matorrales y vieron una pequeña laguna de aguas poco profundas de un azul oscuro, y las ondas que hacia la cascada desprendian espuma y pequeños resplandores. Shippou se monto sobre el hombro de Ahome. Ella entro poco a poco a las heladas aguas de aquel preciado manantial de sus recuerdos, llegando hasta la cascada. Vio al anciano Myoga, quien con una expresion de su rostro, la animo a que siguiera. Ahome se sumergio en el agua, y nado un poco, hasta volver a la superficie, en donde se podia apreciar la entrada a una caverna.

Ahome: no entiendo porque le llaman caverna Crystal

Myoga: nunca supe quien fue mas ingenuo, si tu o Inuyasha…

Ahome lo miro con ira, pero volteo al ver la belleza de aquel lugar; las paredes estaban cubiertas de pequeñas piedras puntiagudas de color blanco, casi como diamantes en miniatura, dandole a la caverna un resplandor magico. Ahome se quedo maravillada, sin escuchar a las advertencias del anciano Myoga

Myoga: niña ingenua! A tu izquierda!

Ahome logro reaccionar a tiempo para esquivar el ataque de un ogro gigante de un solo ojo. Ahome se espanto por aquello, pero se puso en posicion de ataque.

Ogro: Que hace una hibrida como tu en este lugar sagrado?

Ahome: soy la diosa del resplandor y la purificacion! Dejame pasar!

Ogro: jajajaja! Y tu me crees ingenuo? Esa diosa ya no existe, a desaparecido hace unos 17 años

Shippou: eso no es cierto!

Ogro: vayanse al inframundo! – levantando su puño que pego contra el piso dejando una gran grieta, en donde segundos antes se hayaba Ahome, pero ella habia saltado a otro lado.

Myoga: Ahome, no creo que sea buena idea que les digas eso, recuerda que eres hibrida, jamas te creerian

Ahome: gracias por darme el consejo luego de que ya lo habia dicho!

Ahome seguia esquivando los ataques de fuerza de aquel enorme ogro.  
- Myoga: seras hibrida, pero por lo menos hay ataques que te he enseñado, no?

Ahome se puso brava con la pulga, pero apenas tuvo tiempo para evitar otro ataque del ogro, y es cuando, en el aire, toma su arco estrellado tensando una flecha de platino, en la cual brillaba un resplandor violeta en la punta, y soltandola salio la flecha disparada al punto fragil de la bestia; su ojo. El ogro gritaba de dolor sosteniendose su ojo con la mano, cuando se desvanecio en miles de pequeños respladores. Ahome estaba agachada en el suelo tratando de recuperar el aliento. De las profundidades de la caverna, desde un camino alterno, se escucharon varios chillidos que hacian helar la sangre.

Myoga: parece que tienes que seguir corriendo.

Ahome salio disparada lo mas rapido que podia, llendo por varios caminos y bifurcaciones que se le presentaban, sintiendo aquel poder que la llamaba. Pero parecia que el camino era muy largo, y Ahome estaba algo agotada. Al cruzar una curva, lograron ver al final un diminuto punto de luz. Al ver su futura esperanza, aumento la velocidad hacia aquella direccion. Los monstruos que la perseguian iban aunmentando tambien la velocidad.

Shippou: Ahhh! Ahomeee!

Ahome se habia agotado demasiado, pero lograron pasar aquel punto de luz. Lo que vieron a continuacion era demasiado hermoso; habia una gran plataforma de pasto verde con rocio, y todo alrededor habian pequeñas caidas de agua, y en el centro, un arbol de cerezo con hojas lilas, y debajo de esta, una mesa hecha con las ramas del arbol, y una pequeña cajita de ocre y oro, y desde arriba, habia una abertura dejando el paso a los rayos del sol matutino. Pero no tuvieron mucho tiempo para contemplar aquel gran espectaculo, ya que los monstruos que la perseguian habian llegado tambien al lugar. Ahome se puso nuevamente en posicion de ataque, pero se le notaba muy cansada. Comenzo la lucha entre ella y los monstruos guardianes de la cavernal. A pesar de lograr esquivar varios ataques y lanzar unas cuantas flechas, la habian lastimado un poco, y ella no podia dejar de sentir ese algo que la llamaba desde el interior de su ser. Fue cuando lanzo tres flechas a la vez al grupo de bestias, dandole tiempo de acercarse rapidamente al arbol, y abrir la caja de ocre. Dentro, habia un tercipelo negro, y una joya jamas antes apreciada; la perla de Shikon tenia un resplandor propio, como el de una estrella, con varias auras de poder y magia a su alrededor.

Myoga: Ahome!

Ahome tomo la perla en sus brazos.

Monstruo: se quiere robar la perla!

Las bestias iban a atacarla, cuando Ahome, por puro instinto, cierra sus ojos, y envolviendo la perla con sus manos, la coloca a la altura de su pecho. Un resplandor la envolvio, encegando a todos los presentes. Se podia apreciar la figura de Ahome, perfectamente la de una diosa, y algo que salia de su espalda con grandes resplandores. Al terminar de brillar, todos estaban sorprendidos. Las bestias hicieron una inclinacion, mientras Myoga y Shippou la miraban boquiabierta.

Myoga: parece toda una diosa…

Ahome se encontraba aun con la perla en sus manos, y tenia un nuevo brillo a su alrededor, uno blanco claro. Seguia igual, con su traje de cuero marron y su cinturon de plata con la estrella de cuatro puntas y aquel collar de llave, pero habia algo mas que tenia; unas hermosas, brillantes y esbeltas alas de angel, blancas puras, desprendiendo ligeramente unas pocas plumas, brillando al son de los haces del sol que la iluminaban a ella, dandole un toque celestia. Seguia con sus manos envolviendo la perla, cuando alza su mirada, aquella mas brillante que nunca, diciendo con su hermosa y dulce voz.

Ahome: vamos, hay un monte y una region a la cual salvar…


	23. Sacrificio de Amor

**Capitulo 23: sacrificio de amor**

El camino se hacia algo pedregoso y con unas pocas hierbas. Los transeuntes decian que aquel lugar siempre estaba cubierto por los calidos rayos del sol, o por la dulce frescura de la noche, pero ese dia no estab ni de una ni de otra forma; todo se hallaba rodeado de extrañas y variadas sombras, y el cielo se encontraba de un gris oscuro que pareciera que fuera a caer granizo.

Sango: esto es extraño. Mi padre me contaba que el camino hacia el Monte de las Animas era algo especial, pero esto no tiene nada de especial

Miroku: tienes razon Sango. Parece que Shippou tenia razon, algo esta por suceder

Ambos estaban montados sobre la bestia transformada de Kirara. Poco a poco, se iban acercando a la inmensa montaña de los dioses. Llevaban unos dos dias tratando de llegar, pero nunca creyeron que el camino fuera tan largo.

Pero ellos no eran los unicos que trataban de llegar al monte. Sesshomaru y Victoria corrian lo mas rapido que podian.

Sesshomaru: tenemos que llegar…

Victoria: crees que tu hermano Inuyasha este alla?

Sesshomaru: eso no importa. Ahora, debemos apresurarnos.

A pesar de que aunmentaban la velocidad, parecia que habia algo que les hiciera el camino mas largo. La desesperacion? Podria ser, ese sentimiento que tienen los ayuda a ir mas rapido, solo para evitar que todo caiga en manos del mando del dios Naraku, quien ahora estaba celebrando en el inframundo que su plan iba en perfecto estado.

Naraku: Inuyasha ya odia a sus amigos, y Ahome esta separado y lejos de él. Lo que hace falta es romper el corazon de ambos.

Kanna: Amo…Ahome ya recupero la perla de Shikon…y viene para aca…

Naraku: muy bien. Kikyou!

Kikyou: dime Naraku'

Naraku: vayamos ahora al gimnasio del pueblo, debemos intercambiar unas palabras con Inuyasha antes de que Ahome llegue. Cuando lo haga, le arrebataremos la perla de Shikon.

Pero, y que tal si ese tonto perro no te cree?

Ahome: no le digas asi Shippou. Inuyasha si me va a creer, el dijo que yo era la unica en quien confiaba mas que nadie…

Myoga: "Ahome, si supieras lo que me dijo Shippou, de que el tonto del amo Inuyasha dice que la unica cosa preciada para él era esa Kikyou…pobre niña…"

Ahome: Ya llegamos!

Lograron llegar mas rapido ya que la perla le dio fuerzas a Ahome. Por ahora, ella tenia sus alas ocultas, le parecia increible pero incomodo ver su forma de diosa original. Al llegar a la aldea, todo les parecio extraño; el cielo estaba de un gris fuerte y oscuro, y las personas estaban con un ambiente delicado; las personas peleaban y se insultaban entre ellas.

Myoga: parece que la maldad les hizo efecto…

Ahome abrio sus ojos del miedo, y volteo hacia el gran gimnasio contemplandolo.

Ahome: Inuyasha, no… - y salio corriendo en aquella direccion.

Mientras, Inuyasha seguia euforicamente bravo con sus amigos por haber hablado mal de Kikyou.

Inuyasha: que se creen? Acaso mi felicidad tampoco es importante?

Claro que lo es amor mio, por eso vine, para estar siempre junto a ti, incluso en la muerte…

Inuyasha se volteo de golpe, viendo con sus ojos dorados la perfecta figura de aquella ninfa que lo encanto. Ella se le acerco lentamente, posando sus oscuros labios sobre los de él. Inuyasha cerro sus ojos instintivamente, y se sentia extraño de repente, como mareado. Fue cuando empezo a sentir un hormigueo en sus labios y se separo de golpe de ella, sosteniendo su cabeza y tratando de no perder el equilibrio. Mientras, ella se reia con malicia y frialdad, cosa que sorprendio mucho a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: por…por que?...que me has dado…?

Nada del otro mundo, simplemente que ella, al besarte, te paso un delicado veneno que te hace perder tu fuerza, eso es todo

Inuyasha: tu…tu quien eres?

Jajajaja!...se nota que no me recuerdas…Soy Naraku, dios del inframundo, para servirte, Inuyasha – decia mientras hacia una reverencia. En sus rojos ojos se podia apreciar el odio y el disfrute del sufrimiento.

Inuyasha: que hace Kikyou contigo?

Naraku: ella? Pues… - dijo tomandola por la cintura bruscamente y colocandole una de sus garras en su cuello – la rapte

Inuyasha: que? – tratando de mantener el equilibrio – sueltala ahora!

Naraku: ah! No, no, no, mi querido semi-dios. Si quieres que la suelte, quiero que tu me des algo a cambio

Inuyasha: lo que sea… - dijo con ironia

Naraku: es simple; tu me das tus poderes de hibrido, y yo la suelto, tu con ella, ella contigo, amor por siempre, y todos felices. Que dices?

Inuyasha al principio dudo. Se quedo mirando a Kikyou, la cual estaba inexpresiva como siempre, y luego vio a Naraku, quien tenia un brillo de malicia en sus ojos rojos como la sangre. Fue cuando asintio lentamente con la cabeza. Naraku sonrio amargamente, y acercandose al joven mitad bestia, puso su mano sobre su cabeza de plateados cabellos, sacandole sus poderes los cuales tenian un brillo plateado, como los rayos de la luna.

Al terminar, Inuyasha se quedo algo debil, y cayo al suelo al ya no aguantar mas el mareo que le habia proporcionado el veneno. Fue cuando Naraku se reia y reia cada vez mas fuerte y con mas maldad de la que era capaz llevar. Inuyasha no le dio importancia, y se acerco a Kikyou para abrazarla, pero esta se alejo, haciendo que él cayera nuevamente al suelo ya que se encontraba muy debil. No entendia el por que ella hizo eso, y parecia que Naraku lo vio.

Naraku: que? No entiendes el por que "tu queridisima Kikyou" se aleja de ti? Ja! Pues dejame decirte que ella no es una humana cualquiera – Inuyasha se quedo pasmado ante las palabras de Naraku, y mas aun al ver como, del interior de Kikyou, salian unas pocas serpientes de un color azul palido

Inuyasha:…ah…serpientes cazadoras de almas…

Kikyou: asi es Inuyasha, soy la ninfa de las serpientes cazadoras de almas. Dime, que te parece?

Inuyasha estaba sumergido por la confusion y poco a poco por el odio al darse cuenta de la verdad

Inuyasha: que eres una maldita desgraciada que se la pasa robando el alma de las dulces personas que te encuentres por alli!

Kikyou: me halagas – y le mando a una de sus serpientes que le pegaran a Inuyasha. Éste quedo un poco mas lejos por el golpe de la serpiente. Naraku, meintras tanto, se reia con malica.

Kikyou seguia golpeando a Inuyasha con sus serpientes, y él se encontraba dejandose golpear, sintiendo una presion en su pecho y lanzando lagrimas de odio y dolor, al no haberle creido a sus amigos de aquel terrible engaño.

Inuyasha: y yo que los trate tan mal…

Kikyou: si, eres un tonto Inuyasha, fue tan facil engañarte – le dijo, golpeandolo nuevmente con mas odio – y creiste que yo te queria. Inutil…yo odio a los hibridos!

Y le iba a volver a pegar, pero de la nada, aparecio una flecha con un gran brillo violeta, que destruyo la serpiente con que Kikyou le iba a pegar a Inuyasha, y purificando a las demas las cuales tambien se destruyeron. Kikyou, sorprendida, miro hacia atrás de Inuyasha, y él tambien se volteo. Con lagrimas en sus ojos, se quedo mirando sorprendido y con la boca abierta la figura que alli se presentaba. Ahome estaba con el arco estrellado en sus manos, con una mirada de furia ante Kikyou y Naraku. Lo que mas los sorprendio fue verla con un aura violeta envolver su delicada figura. La belleza que tenia era impresionante.

- Naraku: no puede ser…

- Inuyasha: Ahome…

Ahome hizo aparecer de la nada, con una luz blanca, otra flecha estirandola en el arco y lanzandosela a Kikyou. Esta la esquivo, pero Ahome, al estar tan cansada por correr a rescatar a Inuyasha de regredo del bosque Dandellaion, no era tan rapida, pero logro esquivar una de las serpientes azules de la ninfa. Siguieron peleando, hasta salir del gimnasio hacia aldea abajo. Alli, todas las personas estaban desmayadas por el efecto del veneno de Naraku. Ahome y Kikyou siguieron peleando, y Naraku, acompañado de un caballo negro alado, las seguia. Inuyasha se encontraba aun en el gimnasio, sintiendose como el idiota mas grande del mundo, botando lagrimas de furia y dolor. Fue cuando Shippou y Myoga se le acercaron.

Myoga: amo Inuyasha! Esta usted bien?

Inuyasha: anciano Myoga… - decia aun llorando – he sido un tonto…como pude creer en esa maldita de Kikyou? – fue cuando levanto su dorada mirada viendolos, y viendo a Shippou – Shippou…perdoname…

Shippou: no es momento para eso Inuyasha!

Myoga: es verdad, amo Inuyasha! Tiene que pararse y ayudar a Ahome, ella esta algo agotada!

Inuyasha: no puedo…le he dado todos mis poderes a Naraku a cambio de la vida de Kikyou…. A cambio de la vida de un maldito cadaver…

Myoga: amo Inuyasha, hay una forma. Ahome le dio su corazon, y usted el de ella, eso significa que ambos estan conectados. Solo tiene que concentrarse, y puede que Ahome, con ayuda de la perla, le haga recuperar parte de sus energias.

Inuyasha lo miro, y un rayo de esperanza se asomo por su rostro. Sus ojos dorados se llenaron de seguridad.

Inuyasha: quizas tengas razon Myoga – y sacando fuerzas de su interior, se paro. Metio su mano por la camisa, sacando una llave de plata con una pequeña piedra brillante, lac ual estaba rajada por la mitad. Inuyasha no sabia que era eso, pero no le paro. Cerro sus ojos tomando la llave con sus manos, concentrandose acercandosela al pecho. Fue cuand un aura violeta lo envolvio, y logro recuperar sus energias de hibrido. Corrio rapidamente escaleras abajo hacia la aldea. Con su olfato, logro ubicar la batalla entre Ahome y Kikyou. Inuyasha se puso en frente de Ahome de un salto, y comenzo a pelear con Kikyou. Siguio aquella terrible batalla, cuando Naraku paso entre ellos dejando un humo de veneno, haciendo toser a Inuyasha. Aquella batalla los habia llevado hasta una cantilado que llegaba al mar. Inuyasha seguia tosiendo, y Kikyou queria aprovechar aquel momento para darle el golpe de gracia. Ahome se dio cuenta, y sacando fuerzas de su interior, salieron de su espalda aquellas esbeltas blancas alas, y volo hacia ellos, poniendose entre Inuyasha y Kikyou, la cual ya habia lanzado su ataque, atravesandole a Ahome su pecho. Ahome fue expulsada hacia el acantilado, expandiendo sus hermosas alas hacia arriba mientras caia, con sus ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y el dolor, botando unas pocas lagrimas. La perla de Shikon caia tambien, y Naraku paso agarrandola y riendose.

Naraku: bien hecho Kikyou! Ahora, acaba con ellos mientras yo voy al mar Jellifish!

Y se alejo. Mientras, Ahome seguia cayendo, e Inuyasha la miraba con miedo, viendo como los labios de Ahome pronunciaban unas palabras con dulzura, despertando un sentimiento en su interior.

- Ahome: Inuyasha…te amo…

Inuyasha salto al acantilado, y logro tomar a Ahome en brazos en el aire. Las alas de ella habian desaparecido en un haz de luz. Inuyasha la dejo en el suelo a cuidados del anciano Myoga y de Shippou. Luego, con una nueva fuerza en su cuerpo y una ira en sus ojos, se dirigio hacia Kikyou. Desenvaino el colmillo de acero.

Inuyasha: me las pagaras, maldita… - en el rostro de Kikyou se veia el temor, ya que creyo ver un resplandor plateado rodear el cuerpo de Inuyasha por un momento – Viento Cortante!

El ataque le dio de pleno, destruyendola con un terrible y horroroso grito por parte de aquella ninfa, la cual fue destruida por completo.

Inuyasha guardo al colmillo de acero, y se acerco rapidamente al cuerpo de Ahome. Vio como a ella le costaba respirar, su pecho se inflaba y desinflaba lentamente, cada vez mas lento. Fue cuando abrio lentamente sus ojos cafes, viendo los tristes dorados del joven mitad bestia.

Ahome:…ah…Inuyasha…estas…bien…

Inuyasha: Ahome, por que lo hiciste?

Ahome:…ya lo dije…porque…porque te…amo… - Inuyasha abrio sus ojos de la sorpresa, y apoyo su rostro en el pecho de la joven, llorando como nunca en su vida.

Inuyasha: perdoname Ahome, nunca debi haber hecho nada de lo que hice. Eras tu, tu eres la que me comprendio, la que me entendio y me consolo, la que me quiso por lo que era!

Ahome: ya, Inuyasha, yo….no tengo nada…que perdonarte… - cada vez le costaba hablar mas, y a pesar de eso, ella sonreia, cosa que consternaba e incomodaba a Inuyasha, quien creia que todo aquello le pasaba por su culpa. Ella se encontraba acariciando suavemente su rostro – Inuyasha…tienes que recuperar la perla de Shikon…salva al monte de las animas…

Inuyasha: no lo hare! – dijo desesperado, poniendo su mano sobre la de ella – primero te salvare! No dejare que te quiten la vida – decia suavemente, mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella, rozando ligeramente sus labios. – te prometo que volvere….no dejare que te arrebaten de mi lado, nunca…

Se separo lenta y dolorosamente de ella, y camino desididamente hacia el mundo de las tinieblas, dejando a Ahome a cuidados de Shippou y el anciano Myoga.  
- Inuyasha: "No dejare que te vayas de mi lado mi querida Ahome…yo te di mi corazon y lo protegiste, ahora yo cuidare el tuyo, cueste lo que me cueste…


	24. El Final de las Estrellas

**Capitulo 24: El fin de las estrellas**

Sobrevolaba el oscuro y tenebroso cielo, cubierto por grandes nubes con un gran volumen, todas completamente grises bien oscuras. Por los cielos, sobrevolaba un corcel alado y negro, con un demonio sobre éste.

Se paro sobre aquel inmenso mar, sonriendo malevolamente. Fue cuando alzó su mano en donde se hallaba una perla hermosa, pero se veia que contenia una gran maldad, porque aquela perla que antes fue violeta con un magico resplandor, ahora se hallaba cubierta de un brillo oscuro, como si la maldad lo hubiera invadido en contra de su voluntad. Al azar su mano con aquella perla, aparecieron uns rayos azules y purpuras surcando los cielos. Un temblor, y grandes olas, separando por la mitad aquel extenso mar, haciendo una gran grieta en el fondo, donde se podian apreciar unos hilos plateados como barreras, y debajo, un choque de energias y gritos.

Naraku: oh, mis siete guerreros! Diganme que aun podran estar a mis servicios despues de todos estos años, estos 17 largos años!

Oh, mi señor Naraku, nosotros, tus fieles y leales guerreros siempre te serviremos, por una eternidad.

Naraku: pues dejenme liberarlos, para destruir de una buena vez al dios Inutaishou y tomar el control del Monte de las Animas y de la region del Sengoku como dios supremo!

Obedecemos!

Naraku: liberense, Bankotsu, Jackotsu, Renkotsu, Ginkotsu, Suikotsu, Mukotsu, Kyokotsu!

Otro temblor más grande que el anterior, y de la perla salió un rayo azul oscuro, dandole en pleno a aquellos filamentos extraños de plata, rompiendolos en mil hebras de color. Del interior de la grieta, salio una gran rafaga de aire oscuro, dandole paso a unos siete grandes y fornidos hombres, todos pareciendo tener alguna habilidad especial.

Bankotsu: danos tus órdenes, dios Naraku

Naraku: quiero que Ginkotsu vaya a luchar contra ese idiota de Inuyasha, mientras, los demas, quieron que me acompañen al monte de las animas. Vamos!

Ginkotsu fue en dirección a las fronteras de la aldea, en donde Inuyasha tuvo su lucha con Kikyou, la ninfa del mal.  
Mientras, en el bosque Dandellaion…

Inuyasha corria y corria, y estaba muy cansado, pero aun asi no paraba. Una imagen pensamiento del cuerpo de Ahome livido en el suelo sin poder moverse y perdiendo la vitalidad poco a poco lo hacia perseverar con toda su alma. Nunca antes oyo de aquel lado del bosque, y claro, nunca antes habia estado alli tampoco, lo unico que hacia era seguir su instinto animal y su ira, aquella ira hacia una ninfa que le habia confundido su corazon ensegandolo por completo. El se echaba la culpa por lo que le estaba pasando a Ahome, y siempre se decia que tenia que salvarla.

Inuyasha:" nunca me di cuenta de quien era la persona a la que en verdad yo le importaba, sin tomar en cuenta que fuera un hibrido…"

Siguio corriendo, hasta que una neblina oscura lo envolvio. Se paro, y olfateo el aire. Todo estaba impregnado por un suave veneno, pero a él no le afectaba. Fue cuando a lo lejos logro vislumbrar una boca oscura; la entrada a una caverna. Se dirigio hacia alla, y penetro en ella. Camino por el frio y rocoso suelo, tratando de acostumbrarse a aquela profunda oscuridad. Estuvo a punto de devolverse, pero una corriente de aire, como un pequeño torbellino lo hizo cambiar de opinión, y siguió avanzando un poco mas aprisa.

Adonde crees que vas, maldito hibrido?

Inuyasha salto hacia atrás al esquivar unas tres espinas de hierro. Se paro y giro su cabeza hacia la oscuridad. Alli brillaba una mirada rojiza, maliga, y una sonrisa ironica.

Inuyasha: quien eres?

Jajaja!...soy uno de los siete guerreros, mi nombre es Ginkotsu!

Inuyasha: de los…siente guerreros? "Hay no…la anciana Kaede tenia razon…Naraku los desperto, y la profecia…se hizo realidad" – pensaba, mientras Ginkotsu salia a la vista. Inuyasha pudo apreciar que no era ningun ser humano o hibrido; era mitad humano mitad maquina, un insulto y error de la naturaleza.

Ginkotsu: Naraku me mando para destruirte, maldita bestia!

Inuyasha volvio a esquivar otro grupo de espinas, mientras sacaba al colmillo de acero, el cual se habia transformado.

Inuyasha: Ja! Intentalo, maquina desgastada!

Se encontraban peleando por un buen rato. Inuyasha no habia utilizado ninguno de sus ataques especiales, y aun asi lograba estar a la par con Ginkotsu.

Ginkotsu: jajaja! Veamos si podras con esto!

Lo que le toco a Inuyasha, a continuación, fue esquivar todo lo que le lanzaba Ginkotsu, desde espinas de hierro hasta grandes cuchillas. Inuyasha no podia perder mas tiempo, tenia que apurarse.

Inuyasha: no puedo seguir con esta tonteria. Viento Cortante!

El ataque le dio de pleno a Ginkotsu el cual lo tomo por sorpresa. La caverna temblo un poco, y se levanto una cortina de humo y tierra. Inuyasha guardo la espada, y siguio su rumbo.

…deberias dejar de confiarte, bestia…

Inuyasha movio sus orejitas, y se volteo de golpe, recibiendo un ataque de cuchillas, las cuales trato de esquivar, pero no pudo. Las cuchillas le hicieron un monton de cortes por todo el cuerpo, haciendo que cayera agotado al suelo. Ginkotsu se acercaba lentamente a el para terminarlo. Inuyasha no se podia mover, lo unico que hacia era maldecirse a si mismo. Mientras, Ginkotsu lo tomo por el cabello, levantando el puño.

Inuyasha" Ahome…perdoname…"

Naraku: Jajaja!...el Monte de las Animas…preparate Inutaishou…

Mientras, los otros guerreros se encontraban acercandose a la montaña por tierra, destruyendo las pequeñas aldeas. Las personas desesperadas gritaban la ayuda de los dioses.

Victoria: Sesshomaru! Naraku desperto a los siete guerreros, y andan destruyendo las aldeas!

Sesshomaru se paro, recordando las palabras de su padre…

FlashBack:

Inutaishou: O los vas a dejar a la deriva solo porque hay unos que no creen en nosotros, y otros que sufren suplicando nuestra ayuda?

Sesshomaru: no, padre…

Fin FlashBack

Victoria miraba confusamente a Sesshomaru, quien levanto su brazo izquierdo, haciendo que la media luna brillara con toda su intensidad, lanzando rayos plateados los cuales pegaron a las aldeas de la region, creandoles un campo de proteccion espiritual.

Bankotsu: Maldición! Ese dios Inutaishou nos arruino la diversion!

Jackotsu: maldito dios, hay que destruirlo a él y a los otros dioses tal como nos dijo Naraku!

Ahora, aumentaron la velocidad al monte de las animas.

Sango: excelencia, parece que el dios Inutaishou logro proteger las aldeas.

Miroku: no creo que haya sido él, hay media luna…

Se voltearon de golpe al oir unas voces. Se pararon, y aquellos que venian detrás de ellos tambien.

Miroku: tu eres…

Los miro con detenimiento y seriedad.

Sesshomaru: ustedes son los que acompañaban a mi hermano Inuyasha

Miroku: dios Sesshomaru!

Victoria: son el monje Miroku y la guerrera Sango. Ellos son fuertes y habiles, Sesshomaru, nos pueden ayudar.

Sango: es cierto, vinimos a ver si podiamos ayudarlos contra las fuerzas malignas de Naraku

Sesshomaru: humanos o no, son nobles, y su ayuda nos vendra muy bien – dijo sonriendo. – Hay que apurarnos. Al ponerles el campo de proteccion a las aldeas, les arruine la diversion a los siete guerreros, y aumentaron el paso hacia el monte. Vamos!

Y fueron mas aprisa hacia la enorme e imponente montaña, con la esperanza de llegar antes para impedir que alguna desgracia sucediera.

Inuyasha…

Inuyasha: eh?

Inuyasha, por que te dejas vencer de esta forma?

Inuyasha: quien eres?

Todo se hallaba oscuro, y no sabia en donde se encontraba. Una dulce y delicada voz, algo conocida para el, lo llamaba. Fue cuando una luz lo encego, y aparecio una bella figura de una diosa…

Inuyasha: A…Ahome?

Ahome se hallaba frente a él, con su tipico traje marron, pero se la veia diferente; su cabello negro ondeaba con una corriente de aire inexistente, y su cuerpo estaba rodeado por una fina aura violeta. Inuyasha pudo contemplar aquellas hermosas y esbeltas alas, de blancas plumas, las cuales en ese momento se encontraban encojidas en su espalda. Se quedo hipnotizado en su mirada, mientras ella, con una calida sonrisa, se le acercaba.

Ahome le acaricio suavemente su rostro, hasta que lo abrazo, poniendo su cabeza en su pecho, consolandolo como una madre consuela a su hijo pequeño. Inuyasha sintio un suave aroma y un calor que le daba paz y tranquilidad a su alma. Las alas de Ahome se desplegaron, rodeando al joven bestia para abrigarlo con todo su amor, y hacerle dar cuenta de que no se hallaba solo en ese mundo. Mientras, Inuyasha tambien abrazaba con fuerza a Ahome, botando unas cuantas lagrimas.

Inuyasha: perdoname Ahome. Por mi culpa, estas muriendo, y no puedo recuperar tu alma…

Ahome: Inuyasha, no digas eso – le decia, mientras acariciaba sus plateados cabellos y sus pequeñas orejitas de bestia – tu no causaste nada, y mucho menos mi muerte. Ahora estas en una situacion dificil, y no quiero que te pase nada, y asi sera. Inuyasha, lucha, lucha por todo lo que quieres y lo que amas…

Inuyasha:…eso es lo que hago Ahome…estoy luchando por ti… - la abrazo mas fuerte botando mas lagrimas con mayor intensidad – pero he perdido, he perdido, y he muerto!

Ahome: no, aun no has muerto. Yo detuve el tiempo, para decirte de que no hay persona mas especial en mi corazon que tu, que tu eras y aun eres la razon de mi vida y de mi existir, y no permitire que nada te pase.

Inuyasha desperto, y se encontro en su situacion anterior. Ginkotsu lo iba a golpear. Inuyasha cerro sus ojos preparado para el gople…pero éste nunca llego.

Abrio sus ojos sorprendido, viendo como Ginkotsu rugia del dolor. Inuyasha no entendia lo que pasaba, cuando se vio; su cuerpo estaba siendo rodeado por un aura violeta.

Ginkotsu: maldicion! Una barrera afroprotectora!

Inuyasha abrio enormemente sus ojos

Inuyasha: " entonces…si me ama…!"

Saco de nuevo su colmillo de acero.

Inuyasha: ahora pagaras…

La espada se torno de un color rojizo y plateado, brillando por toda la cueva.

Inuyasha: Bakuryu Ha!

Ginkotsu no podia hacer nada, la barrera de afroproteccion de Inuyasha lo habia debilitado notablemente, y fue destruido por la tecnica especial de Inuyasha.

Mientras, el joven volvio a correr con todas sus fuerzas, guardando la espada.

Inuyasha: "resiste un poco mas, Ahome…"

Llego al final de la caverna, una habitacion de piedra de marmol oscuro, donde vio a dos personas; una mujer y una niña.

Kagura: Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: no tengo tiempo. Donde esta?

Kagura: de quien hablas?

Inuyasha: donde esta el hilo de la vida de Ahome? No permitire que la maten!

Kanna: no podras impedirlo…

Inuyasha: si lo hare…

Inuyasha salto hacia ellas, pero un tornado de viento se lo impidio, estampandolo contra la pared de la habitacion.

Kagura: es muy tarde bestia, aun asi no lo puedes evitar, su alma esta muy debil al recibir un golpe sentimental muy fuerte, aun siendo una diosa, no podra impedir la muerte.

Inuyasha: no… "es mi culpa, esta asi por lo de Kikyou…"

Shippou: Ahome, resiste!

Myoga: resiste Ahome, Inuyasha te salvara…

Ahome:…ahhh…

Shippou tenia tomada la mano de Ahome, la cual estaba muy palida y fria. Ahome tenia los ojos llorosos, y los cerro lentamente botando una lagrima, mas calida que su cuerpo.

Ahome…Inu…yasha…

Kagura estiraba un hilo violeta, el cual tenia una luz que parpadeaba debilmente. Mientras, Kanna sostenia unas tijeras de hierro, acercandolas al hilo. Inuyasha gritaba y gritaba que no lo hicieran, sin éxito.

Inuyasha: Ahomee!

Kanna corto el hilo, mientras que la mano de Ahome, que Shippou sostenia cayo pesadamente al suelo.

Shippou: Ahome… - decia, mientras comenzaba a llorar en silencio

Myoga: ay no…


	25. El Amor Inmortal

**Capitulo 25: Mil fragmentos de Luz de amor, el amor inmortal**

Nooo…. – se hallaba tirado en el suelo de la habitación, con los ojos aguados, y con un monton de gemidos en su interior, tratando de salir precipitadamente – nooo…. – Cerro los ojos con furia, y alzo su cabeza al altisimo techo – Nooo!

Kagura y Kanna lo seguian viendo, Kagura con una sonrisa se satisfacción en su cara, Kanna, inexpresivamente. Inuyasha estaba destrozado. De sus dorados ojos brotaban miles de gruesas lágrimas de dolor y desesperacion. No pudo salvarla, le habia fallado…

Inuyasha: Ahome….Ahome… - repetia una y otra vez, en un suspiro de terrible melancolia, hundiendose en su propia depresion y culpabilidad. Su mano apretaba con fuerza su pecho, tratando de calmar aquella punzada que le oprimia el corazón. – Ahome, mi querida Ahome…

Fue cuando la pequeña piedra que se hallaba en la llave que colgaba de su cuello, dio un pequeño y rapido resplandor. Inuyasha se dio cuenta, y su llanto se corto, siendo reemplazado por una ira incontrolable, pero el dolor en su pecho no sano. Se paro del suelo con algo de dificultad, pero al lograrlo, se quedo mirando con odio a las ninfas del mal.

Inuyasha: mas les vale… - decia, avanzando lentamente hacia ellas, poniendose en posicion de ataque – como puedo recuperarla…

Kagura: Ja! Eso es imposible, bestia, una vez que alguien muere, no se puede volver a recuperar.

Inuyasha: se que hay una forma! Mas te vale que me la digas, Kagura!

Kanna: si hay una forma…

Kagura: Kanna!

Inuyasha: dimela…

Kanna: al otro lado de la habitación…esta el deposito de almas…si logras sacarla, la salvaras…

Inuyasha fue hacia una grieta de donde provenia un resplandor verde. Las dos ninfas lo siguieron. Inuyasha se quedo en el borde de un risco, donde abajo habia un mar verde de almas, almas de todos los seres que quedaron alli atrapados.

Mientras, en otra parte…

Miroku: ya casi llegamos

Kirara dio un rugido de advertencia, y Sango se volteo.

Sango: cuidado!

Esquivaron una bola de fuego. Se pararon, y a lo lejos vieron seis figuras acercandose a ellos a toda velocidad.

Sesshomaru: los siete guerreros…

Victoria: ahora son seis

Bankotsu: jajaja! Miren esto! Si son nada mas y nada menos que el dios de la media luna y la diosa de la guerra. Que tal, Sesshomaru y Victoria?

Jakotsu: Ahhh! Sesshomaru! Sigues tan apuesto como siempre!

Sesshomaru: malditos…supongo que ese miserable de Naraku los libero…

Renkotsu: que inteligente – decia, lanzandose al ataque, pero fue detenido por Bankotsu.

Bankotsu: ya sabes las ordenes de Naraku. Vamos!

Bankotsu, Renkotsu y Jakotsu salieron velozmente en dirección al Monte de las Animas. Sesshomaru lo iba a impedir, pero Kyokotsu le bloqueo el camino.

Suikotsu: ustedes pelearan contra nosotros!

Mukotsu y Suikotsu estaban peleando con Sango, Miroku y Kirara, mientras Kyokotsu peleaba contra Sesshomaru y Victoria.

Sango: Hiraikotsu!

Suikotsu: ya veran, humanos!

La pelea duro bastante, y todos estaban cansados, sobre todo Sango y Miroku, ya que eran humanos. Por otra parte, Sesshomaru estaba desesperado por ir tras los otros tres guerreros. Quien sabia que irian a hacer con su padre.

Sesshomaru: ya estoy harto de esto. – saco su espada, y con un solo movimiento, destruyo a Kyokotsu por completo. Luego, salio corriendo en dirección a la montaña.

Victoria se habia quedado a ayudar a Sango y a Miroku.

Sesshomaru: "padre…aguanta un poco mas…"

Sango: no podremos…

Miroku:….

Sango: excelencia?

Miroku estaba callado, como reflexionando algo. Veian como Victoria peleaba contra Mukotsu, destruyendolo finalmente con su alabarda.

Sango: excelencia, qu tiene?

Miroku se bajo de Kirara, poniendose frente a Sango, extendiendo su mano derecha.

Miroku: "espero que funcione"

Quito las perlas azules de su mano, cuando un viento muy fuerte comenzo a sentirse. Nunca usaba su agujero negro de no ser muy necesario, siempre tenia miedo de cometer un error, pero ahora no tenia mas remedio. Sango miraba con miedo pero al mismo tiempo con fascinacion aquel ataque especial del joven monje. Era un agujero en su mano, que lo succionaba todo. Miroku estaba tratando de succionar a Suikotsu, y lo habia logrado, no sin antes que Suikotsu tomara una de las botellas de veneno de Mukotsu, haciendo que a la final, Miroku sufriera un dolor desde su mano.

Sango: Miroku!

Miroku: ah….Sango… - y se desplomo en el suelo. Sango salio corriendo hacia el, tumbandose a su lado.

Sango: Miroku! Miroku, respondeme! No puedes morir, no puedes dejarme sola!

Miroku: me encanta que…me digas Miroku…

Sango: pero, que dices? – se puso roja

Miroku: Sango…ah…hay algo que…nunca te dije…

Sango: no hables, por favor no hables…

Miroku: si no lo hago ahora…dime cuando, amor mio?

Sango abrio los ojos de la sorpresa. Victoria estaba observandolo todo, quedando enternecida con la confesion del joven monje. Por otro lado, noto el sufrimiento de la joven guerrera, asi que hizo su deber como diosa.

Sango: Miroku… - tomo su rostro entre sus manos – yo…tambien te amo…

Justo cuando Miroku cerraba lentamente sus ojos, Sango lo beso tiernamente, mostrando los sentimientos que desde hacia tiempo guardaba. Fue cuando algo la impresiono; Miroku le correspondia. Pero, como era posible?

Miroku tambien estaba sorprendido, y ambos se separaron lentamente contemplandose. Luego, Miroku se volteo hacia Victoria, quien sonrio. Sango fue a abrazarla llorando de la felicidad.

Sango: gracias! Muchas gracias!

Victoria: no tienes por que agradecerme… hice solo mi deber…

Miroku: si, pero nos devolviste la vida a ambos…

Victoria volvio a sonreir.

Victoria: no hay tiempo. Hay que alcanzar a Sesshomaru en la montaña. Naraku ya debe de haber llegado, haciendo sus fechorias.

Sesshomaru: cuidado!

Inutaishou: Sesshomaru!

Sesshomaru devolvio uno de los ataques que Bankotsu le habia lanzado a su padre. Inutaishou, y los demas habitantes del monte de las Animas estaban sorprendidos por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Inutaishou se volteo hacia una figura oscura que sobrevolaba los cielos sobre un corcel negro alado.

Inutaishou: tu…

Naraku: si, yo, a quien mas esperabas?

Inutaishou: crees que me venceras tan facilmente?

Naraku: pues…tengo a los tres mejores guerreros de los siente… - Bankotsu, Jakotsu y Renkotsu se prepararon para pelear – y esto… - alzo la ennegrecida perla, la cual lanzo varios rayos, atrapando en una carcel de luz a todas las ninfas, guardianes, diosas y dioses, excepto a Inutaishou. – Para ti, tengo algo mejor… - Lo hundio en una montaña de hielo mezclado con fuego, cubriendolo poco a poco.

Sesshomaru: padre!

Inutaishou: lucha, hijo!

Sesshomaru, quien estaba algo cansado, comenzo a luchar contra los guerreros, cuando un Boomerang gigante salio de la nada, lastimando a Renkotsu. Sango, Miroku, Kirara y Victoria habia llegado para ayudar a Sesshomaru.

Naraku: jajaja! Esto si que es divertido…

Kagura: entonces Inuyasha, ya decidiste lo que vas a hacer?

Inuyasha seguia observando el mar de almas, buscando algo con afan, y lo encontro. En el otro lado del mar, estaba la fragil alma de su dulce Ahome, con los ojos cerrados, como en un sueño eterno. Inuyasha queria seguir a su corazon, y su mente le decia que era lo correcto, y salto al mar de almas.

Kanna: si logras recuperarla, tendras su alma…

Kagura: pero si es demasiado tarde, morira…

Inuyasha nadaba en camara lenta, como si le costara demasiado avanzar unos pocos centimetros mas hacia la imagen de Ahome. Mientras mas avanzaba, mas envejecia, su cuerpo se debilitaba, pero su alma seguia con aquella hambre de triunfo. Kagura tomo un hilo negro, lo contemplo por un rato, y luego lo estiro lo mas que pudo. Kanna tomo unas tijeras grandes de acero, viendo que tuvieran buen filo.

Inuyasha nadaba y nadaba, pero parecia que no avanzara nada, pero en verdad si, poco a poco, se fue acercando al alma de Ahome. Kanna acercaba las tijeras al hilo, mientras Inuyasha estiraba la mano tratando de alcanzar aquella imagen frente a el, pero algo extraño paso. Sintio como su corazon le dio un vuelco produciendole una emocion extraña, y una voz en su mente: "Te amo…". Justo cuando toco aquella alma, ésta se partio en mil fragmentos.

En el Monte de las Animas, Naraku seguia disfrutando del espectaculo, cuando algo sorprendente paso; la perla de Shikon se escapo de sus manos, alzandose en el cielo. Su color negruzco paso a su estado original, uno violeta brillante. En eso, la perla tiembla un poco, y comienza a desprender un brillo encegador, y, seguidamente, se rompre en mil fragmentos, los cuales salen disparados hacia todas las direcciones de la region del Sengoku.

Naraku: la perla de Shikon…

Sango: que…que fue lo que paso?

Kanna seguia acercando las tijeras al hilo, y justo las iba a cortar cuando…

Kagura: ehh? Que pasa?

Kanna: no se puede cortar el hilo…

Kagura: Kanna…mira…

El hilo, antes negro, ahora brillaba de color plateado intenso. Fue cuando vieron salir del mar de almas la figura de Inuyasha, pero estaba diferente; su cuerpo estaba siendo rodeado por un aura plateada, totalmente celestial. Inuyasha levanto su mirada, viendolas con ira, pero algo mas calmado.

Kagura: pero…si eres un dios!

Inuyasha: asi es…preparense ninfas del mal…nunca jamas atraparan las almas de los inocentes para encarcelarlas en el inframundo…

Con sus garras, hizo la señal de garras de acero, pero éstas eran plateadas, y Kanna y Kagura no podian moverse por cuestion de segundos, cuando fueron completamente destruidas. Inuyasha se quedo mirando su aura.

Inuyasha: y ahora…a rescatar mi corazon…

Y salio corriendo de aquel lugar, hacia donde deberia estar.

Shippou: Ahome…

Myoga: no….esto es imposible, esto no deberia pasar…

Shippou: eh…? Inuyasha?

Myoga: Amo Inuyasha? Es…es un dios!

Inuyasha habia llegado a donde se encontraban Shippou y Myoga, y el cadaver de Ahome. Se arrodillo ante su querida amiga, aquella que…

Inuyasha: ….siempre me comprendio, siempre me apoyo, y siempre me quiso por lo que soy… - la tomo en brazos, como arruyandola – Ahome yo… - acercaba su rostro poco a poco al de ella - …tambien…te…te amo… - dijo dulcemente, rozando sus labios con los de ella, y dandole un dulce beso. De la nada, comenzaron a aparecer miles de fragmentos de luz, los cuales se unian al pecho de Ahome en una luz violeta, y finalmente, penetrando en ella. Ahome dio un respingo, correspondiendo dulcemente aquel beso del amor de su vida. Shippou y Myoga estaban embobados por lo que acababa de suceder. Inuyasha y Ahome se siguieron besando por un rato mas, cuando se separaron lentamente.Ambos se sonrieron con dulzura. Inuyasha la abrazo protectora y desesperadamente – Ahome, estas viva! Estas viva!

Ahome: nunca podria abandonarte, amor mio…

Inuyasha: Ahome…me di cuenta…muy tarde, perdoname, te hice mucho daño, no supe cuidar tu corazon, por favor, perdoname…

Ahome: Shhh – le puso un dedo sobre sus labios, tratando de calmarlo – Inuyasha, me amas, y eso es todo lo que importa. Y mi corazon siempre fue tuyo, desde que te conoci…

Inuyasha: estoy feliz de hacer vuelto a recuperar al amor de mi vida, y a mi corazon – le dijo, abrazandola dulcemente. – nuestro amor es para siempre…

Ambos se encontraban abrazandose al otro, con todo el amor del mundo.

Inuyasha y Ahome: nuestro amor es Inmortal…


	26. El Final de la Oscuridad

**Capitulo 26: El final de la oscuridad**

Victoria: Sesshomaru!

Sesshomaru se encontraba peleando contra los tres guerreros al mismo tiempo, pero se encontraba muy debil. Los demas seres superiores estaban atados con cadenas, impidiendo que se movieran, mientras Naraku, desde el cielo, observaba todo el espectáculo. El cuerpo de Inutaishou estaba cubierto por completo de fuego y hielo, pero aun no habia muerto.

Bankotsu le iba a dar el golpe de gracia a Sesshomaru

Victoria: Sesshomaru, no!

Mientras Bankotsu retrocedia, Sesshomaru sentia como la energia volvia a él. El por que, era de un aura rosada que lo envolvia; era la barrera afroprotectora que Victoria le estaba brindando.

Renkotsu: maldita diosa enamorada…. – le lanzo una bola de fuego.

Sango: Hiraikotsu! – logro desvanecer el ataque, dio la vuelta con Kirara, y se dirigio hacia Renkotsu junto con Miroku.

Sesshomaru: ahora veras….

Sesshomaru peleaba contra Bankotsu, mientras Jakotsu estaba luchando contra Victoria.

Sango: excelencia…es muy difícil vencerles…que tal si no lo logramos?

Miroku: si, si podemos lograrlo! – lanzando varios pergaminos sagrados – y si no, no me importa morir, igual ire a un lugar mejor, pero no sin ti, mi querida Sango…

Siguieron luchando, pero los guerreros parecian no cansarse, mas bien…parecian divertirse, incluso con los dioses.

Victoria: Lo mejor seria…

Sesshomaru: no digas mas, lo entiendo perfectamente – decia, esquivando un ataque, y mirando al joven monje, quien tambien entendio el mensaje. Salto del lomo de Kirara.

Miroku: Sango! – le lanzo su baculo y ella lo agarro.

Sesshomaru lanzo un ataque junto con Victoria, haciendo que Bankotsu y Jakotsu retrocedieran, y Miroku abrio su agujero negro.

Sango coloco el baculo sobre su boomerang, y con todas sus fuerzas, lo lanzo hacia Renkotsu. Sesshomaru lanzo su latigo de luz, y Victoria su alabarda. El conjunto de ataques no tomo por sorpresa al guerrero, pero logro destruirlo al final. Un guerrero menos, solo quedaban tres. Pero Miroku no conto con que uno de los ataques de Bankotsu eran una especie de abejas, que Miroku absorvio, y se dio cuenta de que eran venenosas. Se tiro al suelo con dolor, tratando de soportar el dolor.

Sango: Miroku!

Jakotsu: muy mal, muy mal

Bankotsu: ahora veran

Ataco a Sango y a Kirara, haciendo que ambas cayeran desde una altura muy grande. Kirara logro medio recuperarse en el aire, y tomo a Sango, quien estaba inconciente, y al llegar al suelo, Kirara cayo con Sango encima.

Miroku: ah…Sango… - se arrastraba hacia ella – Sango…despierta…

Sango: Mi…Miroku…vamos a morir…

Bankotsu: Jajaja! Sesshomaru, tu y tu padre estan perdidos, y todos los seres superiores tambien…

Justo cuando Bankotsu iba a matar esta vez al dios de la media luna, hubo algo que los distrajo a todos. A lo lejos, en dirección a la región Sengoku, se acercaba una combinación de luz. Fue cuando Sesshomaru se percato, en lo alto del cielo; luna nueva…y muchas estrellas…

Naraku: que es eso?

De las nubes, salieron dos grandes figuras que se acercaban a toda velocidad, y se volvieron a ocultar bajo las nubes. Luego de uns pocos segundos, unos rayos violeta y plateado se vieron como un flash, llegando a la cima de la montaña. Todos estaban boquiabiertos observandolos; los guardias, los dioses, las ninfas y las diosas estaban mas alegres que nunca, con una mirada de admiración. Bankotsu y Jakotsu estaban confundidos, Sesshomaru y Victoria sonreian débilmente, y Sango y Miroku no podian caber mas en felicidad. En cambio Naraku estaba con un miedo muy grande en sus ojos…

"Pero si ambos se unen en un mismo sentimiento y con todo su esplendor…"

Naraku: "No…este no sera mi fin, no lo permitire…"

A las personas que veian eran a aquellos que volvieron a encontrar su destino; Ahome estaba flotando en el aire, con sus esbeltas alas extendidas, que parecian hechas de plumas de luz, y estaba cubierta por un aura violeta, e Inuyasha, que tenia el mismo aspecto de siempre, pero con un aura plateada. Ambos estaban viendo con odio a Naraku.

- Inuyasha: preparate Naraku…

- Ahome: este sera tu fin…

Y se abalanzaron contra Naraku, pero Jakotsu y Bankotsu se interpusieron.

Jakotsu peleaba contra Inuyasha, y Bankotsu contra Ahome.

Jakotsu: uyy! Pero que guapo eres Inuyashita!

Inuyasha: callate desgraciado, y pelea!

Bankotsu: lastima que seas un angel, como ninfa del mal te verias mas atractiva

Ahome: ya tengo quien me diga ese tipo de palabras, muchas gracias.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por las habilidades de los nuevos dioses, pero nadie mas que Inuyasha y Ahome, y sobre todo Myoga, quien estaba mirandolos con Shippou, Sango y Miroku, con la boca abierta, completamente estupefacto, mientras los demas seres superiores los aclamaban. Sesshomaru subio con dificultad a la montaña de hielo y fuego, liberando a Inutaishou, y ambos cayeron al suelo exhaustos. Izayoi cuidaba de Inutaishou, mientras Victoria hacia lo mismo con Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha: Garras de acero!

Jakotsu: ahhh…..podras herirme, pero eso no me destruira!

Inuyasha: ja! Ya lo veremos! - saco al colmillo de acero, y blandiendola con extraordinaria habilidad, corto las cadenas que tenian apresados a los otros, y se dirigio hacia el guerrero que estaba debil – Viento Cortante!

El ataque destruyo a Jakotsu por completo. Ahome tambien deseaba terminar con aquello de una vez, y le mando a Bankotsu una lluvia de estrellas fugaces. Nada mas quedaba Naraku.

Inuyasha: Viento Cortante!

Ahome: lluvia de estrellas!

Naraku las recibio de pleno, y habia una nubedera por todas partes, pero de su interior, se pudo ver una llama de fuego negro, del cual aparecio Naraku. Se lo veia mas endemoniado que nunca; estaba rodeado por fuego negro y veneno, sus cabellos negros revoloteaban con la corriente de nergia, sus ojos purpuras resplandecian con un brillo maligno, y su cara estaba adornada por una fria y malevola sonrisa.

Naraku: no importa lo que el amor entre dos seres haga, nunca podran vencerme!

Con unos tentáculos, trato de atravesar a Inuyasha, pero este fue protegido por la barrera afroprotectora de Ahome, y gran error, ya que Ahome estaba detrás de Naraku, y le dio un golpe con su arco. Naraku se desequilibro, pero logro atrapar a Ahome con sus tentáculos. Ahome gritaba del dolor, ya que sus alas eran maltratadas, y estas eran su parte mas sensible. Naraku comenzo a apretarla, haciendo que sus alas perdieran algunas plumas que se desvanecian en pequeños haces de luz. Ahome gritaba, e Inuyasha desesperaba.

Inuyasha: sueltala, maldito! – con la respada corto los tentáculos que tenian presa a Ahome, y la tomo en brazos. – estas bien?

Ahome: si..si, estoy bien…

Inuyasha: acabemos con el de una vez…

Ahome: estoy de acuerdo…

Inuyasha: Ahome, sabes que hacer, no?

Ahome: si, siempre unidos.

Inuyasha salto lo mas alto que pudo, haciendo que colmillo de acero enrojeciera. Ahome remonto el vuelo, y con su arco, hizo aparecer una flecha, y estirandola en el arco, concentro todo su poder purificativo en ella.

Inuyasha: Bakuryu Ha!

Ahome: ve!

Ambos ataques se combinaron, haciendolo mortal y destructivo. Naraku trato de esquivarlo, pero al ver que fallaria, se cubrio con su campo de proteccion, el cual no sirvio de nada, y lo traspaso. No produjo ningun sonido, pero un chillido ensordecedor se escucho por todo el lugar. Naraku moria lentamente, consumiendose en su fuego oscuro y su maldad eterna. El cielo se aclaro, la maldad desaparecio. Ahome sabia lo que tenia que hacer. Se alzo alto en el cielo claro, cerrando sus ojos instintivamente, y colocando sus manos sobre su pecho, donde una luz comenzo a brillar. De ella, salieron miles de rayos de luz, calidos al contacto, iluminando cada parte de todo el lugar. Las ciudades, y las aldeas de la región fueron envueltas en claridad, haciendo que las personas sintieran paz eterna. El mar Jellifish volvio a su marea original, el bosque Dandellaion estaba con su belleza natural otra vez.

Kaede: Mi niña….Ahome…

Jinengi: bien hecho, Inuyasha…


	27. Un Final Feliz

**Capitulo 27: un final feliz**

La luz tambien ilumino el Monte de las Animas, devolviendole su energia a todos los dioses. Luego, desendio lentamente, al lado de Inuyasha, contemplandolos a todos. Vieron la sonrisa de las ninfas, los guardianes y los dioses. Sango, Miroku y Shippou se les acercaron abrazandolos con una alegria extrema. Inuyasha vio como sus padres, Inutaishou e Izayoi, le sonreian con dulzura. El se acerco, y los abrazo.

Inuyasha: padre, madre…

Izayoi: oh, Inuyasha! Hijo mio!

Inutaishou: bien hecho hijo. Al final, lograste entender lo que te dije

Inuyasha: si padre, que no hay nada mas importante que lo que sentimos y a las personas que queremos, y que para el amor no hay barreras, que es inmortal…

Inutaishou: exacto…

Myoga: bien hecho, amo Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Myoga…sin ti no lo hubiera logrado, muchas gracias, gracias a ti, y a los demas que me ayudaron y apoyaron, logre recuperar mi destino.

Inutaishou: y por eso hijo, te has ganado la oportunidad de volver a quedarte, tu, dios supremo.

Sesshomaru: bien hecho, hermano. – Inuyasha se volteo sorprendido, viendo como Sesshomaru le sonreia, estando junto con Victoria, que parecia que lo hiciera muy feliz. Inuyasha le devolvio la sonrisa, y cuando iba a pasar el porton del palacio, se acordo de algo, y se volteo. Miro, alla escaleras abajo, a sus amigos Sango, Miroku y Shippou, y a su compañera mistica Kirara, pero vio algo mas que lo desconcerto.

Ahome estaba alla abajo, con su tipico traje marron, sonriendole feliz, aunque una cierta melancolia y tristeza se podia notar en sus ojos. Inuyasha la miraba, la sentia diferente, y se dio cuenta, el aura de ella habia desaparecido, al igual que sus alas y sus poderes de diosa. Inuyasha bajo las escaleras de un salto, colocandose frente a ella, quedandose prendido en la mirada de ella.  
- Inuyasha: Ahome, por que no vienes? – ella le sonrio con tristeza, bajando un poco su rostro, y botando un par de lagrimas

Ahome: Inuyasha, esto no es tan sencillo…recuperamos lo que nos arrebataron, pero aun asi me siento incompleta.

Inuyasha: no te entiendo….

Ahome: un dios es capaz de decir "una eternidad", los humanos solo tenemos la oportunidad de decir "para siempre". Yo no quiero una eternidad, yo quiero un siempre, y ese siempre es ahora, mi vida, y no quiero desperdiciarla, quiero pasarla con mis amigos, a los que considero mi familia.

Inuyasha: pero, y nuestro amor?

Ahome: tu lugar es aquí, tu perteneces aquí, tienes a tus padres y a tu hermano. En cambio yo, solo tengo a la anciana Kaede, a Sango, a Miroku y a Shippou…

Inuyasha: Ahome…elegiste una vida mortal, no es cierto? – ella asintio lentamente. Todos los presentes estaban alli, observando lo que parecia ser una despedida muy destructora para ambos enamorados. Inuyasha estaba resentido, no podia creer que su querida Ahome se fuera de su lado.

Pero reflexiono las palabras de ella, y sonrio. Con su mano le levanto el rostro, y con sus labios beso las lagrimas que ella botaba. Luego, se volteo hacia sus padres, acercandoseles un poco. Les sonrio, y ellos a el, e Inutaishou entendio lo que su hijo queria. Inuyasha miro a Sesshomaru y a Victoria, y le puso una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano

Inuyasha: gobierna bien, oh mi dios supremo.

Luego, se acerco hacia sus amigos, junto con Kirara y Myoga.

Inuyasha: deseo una vida mortal…

Su aura plateada aumento, haciendo que todo el lugar brillase, hasta opacarse en el pechod el joven. Ahome lo miraba sorprendida, pero luego corrio hacia el, lanzandose en sus brazos, besandolo con todo el amor del mundo, el mas bello, el mas puro. Una nube aparecio debajo de ellos, transportandolos a la gran aldea de la region del Sengoku. Todos los aldeanos los recibieron con aclamaciones y gritos de felicidad ante la destrucción del inframundo, la desaparición de la oscuridad, y el fin del miedo y la maldad. Inuyasha y sus amigos estaban felices, estaban juntos, y eso era lo importante. Fue cuando todos alzaron sus vistas hacia el cielo, donde el dios de los rayos hacia un revuelto de estrellas, una constelación. Todos estaban muy atentos, sobre todo Myoga, el cual estaba sorprendido, pero feliz. Aquella constelación tomo la forma de Inuyasha, Ahome, Sango, Miroku, Shippou y Kirara, la constelación de los salvadores del Monte de las Animas y de la region del Sengoku.

Wow! Miren! Son Inuyasha, Ahome, y los demas!

Quien los entreno, a esos heroes?

Fue Myoga, el anciano Myoga!

Todos felicitaban a Myoga, y el estaba que no entraba en mayor dicha.

Pasaron meses, y nuestro grupo vivia en una cabaña cerca de las fronteras del bosque Dandellaion. La anciana Kaede y Jinengi vivian ahora con ellos. Sango y Miroku se unieron, esperando a ser padres dentro de unas pocas semanas. En el interior del bosque, cerca de un lago donde hay un arbol enorme, podemos apreciar a dos personas.

Aun asi, sigo siendo un hibrido

Ahome: yo tambien, pero eso no me importa, seas hibrido o no, yo te amo con todo mi corazon.

Inuyasha: mi querida Ahome…estare contigo...

Ahome: para siempre – lo interrumpió ella, a lo que el sonrio

Inuyasha: para siempre….

Y con un dulce beso, la luna nueva volvio a brillar con un aura plateada y violeta, y la lluvia de estrellas no se hizo esperar.

_FIN_

Hola a todos! Espero que les haya gustado mi historia completa. Ya tengo varias ideas buenas, esperanlas. Bye!


End file.
